


Things that should have been

by LemonyDave, N610



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, More Characters and Relationships added as I go along, Suggestions welcome and encouraged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 16,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonyDave/pseuds/LemonyDave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/N610/pseuds/N610
Summary: Basically me crying at my computer, these are some supports that should have been. Anything is done, nothing is safe, and suggestions are encouraged. You want one to be done? Comment Yo!  Updated daily.





	1. Chrom x Cordelia

**Author's Note:**

> Le Me: I’m thinking about trying fanfiction again.  
> Le Him: What about?  
> Le Me: Supports that should have happened in Fire Emblem Awakening.  
> Le Him: Go for it.  
> Le Me: Who should I start with?  
> Le Him: Chrom x Cordelia. Should have gotten that instead of Chrom x Olivia.  
> Le Me: Alright. Chrom x Delia it is.

Cordelia x Chrom C support:

Chrom: Cordelia.  
Cordelia: Mi’lord!  
Chrom: You did well in that last fight.  
Cordelia: T-th-thank you mi’lord!  
Chrom: You seem nervous.  
Cordelia: Wh-Why would you say that?  
Chrom: Your voice keeps on getting higher and higher.  
Cordelia: *ahem.* …  
Chrom: …  
Cordelia: …  
Chrom: Keep up the good work. *Leaves.*  
Cordelia: Damn… I am so useless…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cordelia x Chrom B support

Chrom: Are you feeling better Cordelia?  
Cordelia: You were concerned about me?  
Chrom: Why wouldn't I be concerned about my comrade?  
Cordelia: Mi’lord I--  
Chrom: Chrom. Cordelia, there is no reason for you to be so formal with me. We are friends right?  
Cordelia: Friends?  
Chrom: Er… yes. At least… I hope so?  
Cordelia: Oh yes! We can be friends. Let me just… I just have to… go… get something.  
Chrom: Cordelia, you’re fine.  
Cordelia: Ok…  
Chrom: …  
Cordelia: …  
Chrom: …  
Cordelia: BYE!  
Chrom: What an odd woman… We were speaking in front of her tent. Where is she going?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chrom x Cordelia A support

Cordelia: Chrom?  
Chrom: Yes Cordelia?  
Cordelia: I’m afraid I haven't been entirely honest with you.  
Chrom: Oh? What do you want to tell me?  
Cordelia: Well… Its just that…   
Chrom: Yes?  
Cordelia: I’m not interested in being your friend.  
Chrom: Were you just being friendly because I am the prince?  
Cordelia: Chrom.  
Chrom: Because I have to deal with enough sycophants in Ylisstol.   
Cordelia: Chrom.  
Chrom: All I ask is for people to be honest with me. That's all I want. I have enough lies to deal with inside of the castle.  
Cordelia: Chrom, I am trying to tell you the truth now.  
Chrom: What is the truth then?  
Cordelia: The truth is that I don't want to be your friend because I want more than that. I… have always wanted more than that.  
Chrom: Because I am the prince.  
Cordelia: I couldn't care less about your title! The way you carry yourself, the way you treat others, your beliefs, your smile, your blue hair… Your title just gets in the way of what I want.  
Chrom: …  
Cordelia: I just… thought I would tell you… since you value honesty so much.  
Chrom: I have to think.  
Cordelia: ...Take your time… I’m sorry.  
Chrom: For what? For feeling? For finally being honest with me?  
Cordelia: For… dumping it on you like that.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chrom x Cordelia S support:

Chrom: Cordelia.  
Cordelia: Y-yes?  
Chrom: You seem nervous again. I thought we fixed that.  
Cordelia: I already told you why I was nervous. Our last conversation did anything but put me at ease.  
Chrom: Admittedly, I’m nervous too.  
Cordelia: Oh? Why is that?  
Chrom: Here.  
Cordelia: A ring?  
Chrom: It was made for me at my birth. I’ve always kept it close… for the woman I want to marry.  
Cordelia: Huh?  
Chrom: When you said all of those things about me, I couldn't help but think about you… All of the things that make you special.  
Cordelia: I’m not that special.  
Chrom: And you’re humble too. You have such skill and wisdom, you could probably rule Ylisse with an eye closed on a rampaging Pegasus. It doesn't hurt that you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen either.  
Cordelia: Chrom…  
Chrom: So what do you say? Will you marry me?  
Cordelia: Why are you asking when you already know the answer?


	2. Maribelle x Lissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No list of things that should have been would be complete without these two names being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Alright, next it's a S-support for Lissa and Maribelle.  
> Le Him: No. Don't.  
> Le Me: Why?  
> Le Him: Maribelle Sucks. Don't do that to Lissa. Seriously, to hell with pompous characters with good intentions.  
> Le Me: HO YOU CANT STOP ME!

Lissa: Elderberry tea. As requested.  
Maribelle: Thank you Darling.  
Lissa: I’m glad that battle is over...  
Maribelle: Darling, you do realize that I would carve the tongue out of any lowborn lout that dared to strike you?  
Lissa: That is comforting. What about highborn louts?  
Maribelle: I would carve out more unmentionable parts. Then feed them to him.  
Lissa: Isn't that a bit… drastic?  
Maribelle: When you are concerned Darling? It isn't drastic enough. You are far too special to me to let some ill bred fool strike you.  
Lissa: Because we are best friends…  
Maribelle: Yes… best friends…  
Lissa: …  
Maribelle: …  
Lissa: Maribelle… Why haven't you married yet?  
Maribelle: Simple darling. There is no one of the breeding and excellence required that I have met yet.  
Lissa: Pegasus poop.  
Maribelle: Language darling.  
Lissa: There are plenty of men who are absolutely interested in you, and have the proper breeding. Not the least of which is my brother.  
Maribelle: If I am being honest… I already have my eye on someone but…  
Lissa: But…?  
Maribelle: It's not exactly proper.  
Lissa: You love a commoner?!?  
Maribelle: No… They have the breeding required.  
Lissa: Then what's the problem? Are they married?  
Maribelle: No…  
Lissa: Are they just a child?  
Maribelle: They are an adult.  
Lissa: Are they--  
Maribelle: They are a woman.  
Lissa: Do I… know her?  
Maribelle: Rather well I should hope.  
Lissa: Is she in the Shepherds?  
Maribelle: Yes.  
Lissa: Whoisshewhoisshewhoisshe?  
Maribelle: She is you, Darling.  
Lissa: Oh… Um…  
Maribelle: With that… I suppose I should take my leave. You probably have no wish to see hide or hair of me for the time being.  
Lissa: No… Stay…  
Maribelle: What?  
Lissa: I want to talk about… what we are going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black tea infused with the still warm blood of an adult male grizzly is served at their wedding  
> sOrRy NoT sOrRy


	3. Henry x Ricken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as: Straight Male attempts to write M x M Fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Who's next? Preferably off of the list that I sent you.  
> Le Him: 1 sec  
> *5 minutes later.*  
> Le Him: Ricken x Henry S support. Ricken is getting a dicken.

Henry: Heya Ricken!  
Ricken: Hey Henry.  
Henry: I think I figured it out.  
Ricken: Figured out what?  
Henry: Figured out why I would exact bloody revenge for your death of corpse! Nyahahaha!  
Ricken: Why is that?  
Henry: Because I love you!  
Ricken: Wha-What?  
Henry: I started thinking about why I would avenge you specifically rather than anyone else in the Shepherds. Then I realized I didn't want to stop talking to you. Then I realized I didn't want to stop being with you.  
Ricken: O-oh…  
Henry: So… you wanna get hitched?  
Ricken: Not so loud. What if someone heard you? Same sex relationships aren't exactly encouraged in Ylisse…  
Henry: I don't see the problem. I like who I like. I like you, so let's be together! Life isn't exactly long enough to question morality.  
Ricken: Say we were to be together. What would we do?  
Henry: Anything we wanted! Nyahahaha!  
Ricken: That… actually sounds nice…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon-- Same sex relationships are not as prevalent in Ylisse as they are in Plegia. Why Tharja still stalks Fem!Robin. Also, this was a tad short in my opinion. I am not as satisfied with this one as I am with Lissa x Maribelle or Chrom x Cordelia. Oh well. Hope I get cool points for attempting at least.


	4. Sumia x Kellam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire reason for this: You know who doesn't have very many supports? Sumia. You know who's pretty chill? Kellam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Well… Three down, who's next?  
> Le Him: Sumia x Kellam  
> Le Him: Because Why not?  
> Le Me: Why so-- Sumia needs more supports.  
> Le Him: Both have a problem getting noticed........even if one is by sempi.  
> Le Me: You mean Senpai?  
> Le Him: Shut up and get writing Monkey.

Sumia x Kellam C support:

Sumia: I wonder how I could start talking to him.  
Kellam: Chrom is a human being too.  
Sumia: Sweet Naga-- Oh, it's just you Kellam.  
Kellam: Sorry for making you trip.  
Sumia: It’s fine Kellam… I’m used to it by now.  
Kellam: You know… the best way to a man’s heart is his stomach. Perhaps you could make him something?  
Sumia: I’m a terrible cook. I couldn't possibly…  
Kellam: You never know if you don't try. Plus desert is the best meal of the day! Try that.  
Sumia: My mother used to make the best rhubarb and fiddlehead pies…  
Kellam: Sounds perfect. I’ll leave you to it.  
Sumia: Thanks Kellam. … And just like that, he disappears. I wonder if Chrom will appreciate it… All I have to do is figure out how to make it like Mom did…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sumia x Kellam B support:

Sumia: Why can't I do anything right?  
Kellam: What's wrong?  
Sumia: Oh… Hello Kellam.  
Kellam: Well?  
Sumia: Chrom liked it so much that he insisted that I share it with everyone. After it took me fourteen tries to get it right too.  
Kellam: Wow… That's some dedication.  
Sumia: It went completely wrong… I’m such a failure.  
Kellam: I thought the pie tasted good.  
Sumia: You’re just saying that to make me feel better.  
Kellam: No really, you shouldn't give up because of this. He liked it right?  
Sumia: Yeah…  
Kellam: Just make a smaller pie next time.  
Sumia: A smaller pie…  
Kellam: Then he won't be able to share.  
Sumia: That's genius Kellam!  
Kellam: I aim to please.  
Sumia: I’m going to get to work right away.  
Kellam: I’ll leave you to it.  
Sumia: ...How does he do that?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sumia x Kellam A support:

Sumia: Here Kellam.  
Kellam: A pie?  
Sumia: I wanted to thank you for all of your help.  
Kellam: ...Thank you.  
Sumia: So, now I want to help you solve your love problems.  
Kellam: They aren't something you would want to solve.  
Sumia: Why?  
Kellam: She's happy with someone else. I just want her to be happy.  
Sumia: That's so… big of you.  
Kellam: It’s what she deserves.  
Sumia: I’m sure that she would be lucky to have you. Since you helped me, I’m going to help you: try being selfish. You deserve happiness too.  
Kellam: …  
Sumia: Well, I suppose I should get going. I have another pie to bake.  
Kellam: ...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kellam x Sumia S support:

Kellam: Hey Sumia.  
Sumia: Hey Kellam.  
Kellam: How is it going?  
Sumia: Well enough.  
Kellam: Sumia… you can talk to me.  
Sumia: Do you ever feel like you’ve made the wrong choice? Like you should have done something else to change the way your life is going?  
Kellam: Yes.  
Sumia: Something just doesn't feel right. Like I am heading in the wrong direction.  
Kellam: Perhaps you are just tripping.  
Sumia: Perhaps.  
Kellam: Listen, you told me to be selfish, so I am going to be selfish now. It doesn't matter to me what she says, but I can't live with it bottled up inside me anymore. I love you Sumia. So I brought you this.  
Sumia: This is…  
Kellam: A ring. I bought it for you. I’m not Chrom, hell, I am never going to be Chrom, but I still needed to say something.  
Sumia: …  
Kellam: You don't have to pretend to consider it. I will just be on my way.  
Sumia: Stay. I'm wearing your ring, see? I couldn't be happier.  
Kellam: Sumia?  
Sumia: Somewhere between the seventh and eighth pies I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Now I know what it was.  
Kellam: You mean…  
Sumia: Yes Kellam, let's get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I low key started to ship this after the A support.


	5. Lon'qu x Sumia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell happened? My chapter disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Well now I have to do the other Sumia support on my list.  
> Le Him: [Blank] or Lon’qu?  
> Le Me: Lon'qu probably.  
> Le Him: Go for it you insane [Shabadapudap]  
> Le Me: We are trying to go for a G rating here…  
> Le Him: Did you... did you censor me? THIS MERICA LAND OF THE FREE AND YOUR AFECTING MY FIRST AMENDMENT RIGHT SO IMMA SHOW YOU MY SECOND AMMENDMENT RIGHTS! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEee  
> Le Me: … Please just let me write.

Lon'qu x Sumia C support:

Sumia: Oops sorry!  
Lon'qu: Perhaps you wouldn't trip so much if you would pay attention to where you were going, woman.  
Sumia: But this book is so good! It's about a dashing swordsman who scoops up and saves a princess from a terrible evil and--  
Lon'qu: I care not for the content of your book. I care that I had to catch you from falling off of a hill. The situation is unpleasant for everyone, so I was hoping I could get an assurance from you that it will not happen again.  
Sumia: I don't know… I’m pretty clumsy.  
Lon'qu: Know this-- I am not catching you again.  
Sumia: He says that as if I want to trip…

Sumia x Lon'qu B support:

Sumia: All I have to do is get past this cliff. Don't trip… Don't trip… Don't-- WAAAAAAAAAH!  
Lon'qu: Woman! What did I tell you!?  
Sumia: That you wouldn't catch me again? But obviously you did!~  
Lon'qu: You fell on top of me.  
Sumia: I am sorry about that…  
Lon'qu: I am going to put you down now and get away-- far away from you.  
Sumia: OWOWOWOW! My ankle.  
Lon'qu: It seems you sprained it.  
Sumia: Um… I hope that I’m not troubling you too much--  
Lon'qu: This is the paramount of discomfort for me.  
Sumia: Eeep!  
Lon'qu: I suppose it would not do to leave a comrade in this situation…  
Sumia: Sooooo… will you carry me back to camp?  
Lon'qu: Just this once.  
Sumia: Thank you!  
Lon'qu: Honestly woman, sometimes I wonder if you are more trouble than you are worth.  
Sumia: …

Sumia x Lon'qu A support:

Lon'qu: Sumia… I must apologize.  
Sumia: What happened to me being more trouble than I was worth?  
Lon'qu: You saved my life today. I would have died if not for you.  
Sumia: And I am sure that the situation was unpleasant for everyone, so I will be sure to not do it again. Are we done here?  
Lon'qu: No.  
Sumia: Well then? What do you have to say?  
Lon'qu: I must apologize for what I said to you. You are an integral part of the army, even if you place me in uncomfortable situations sometimes.  
Sumia: I forgive you.  
Lon'qu: That's it?  
Sumia: I am not one to hold a grudge, especially if someone has truly learned their lesson.  
Lon'qu: You truly are a handful.  
Sumia: What is that supposed to mean? Why are you smiling!?

Lon'qu x Sumia S support

Lon'qu: Sumia.  
Sumia: Oh hello Lon'qu.  
Lon'qu: Reading while sitting down I see.  
Sumia: I wouldn't want to create anymore uncomfortable situations.  
Lon'qu: …  
Sumia: Besides! Sitting is more comfortable anyway!  
Lon'qu: … I will always catch you.  
Sumia: Muh?  
Lon'qu: Don't make me repeat myself woman!  
Sumia: I’m sorry… That just came out of nowhere.  
Lon'qu: I… am not good with words but…  
Sumia: But?  
Lon'qu: Here.  
Sumia: A ring?  
Lon'qu: When I said that I will always catch you… I meant it. I will take care of you, as I hope you will take care of me.  
Sumia: Lon'qu…  
Lon'qu: Just accept it or reject it.   
Sumia: Of course I will accept. You are the swordsman who rescued me. Nothing would make me happier.  
Lon'qu: Good.   
Sumia: Now we have to tell everyone!  
Lon'qu: Of course… Just don't trip on your way down--  
Sumia: WAAAAAAAAAH!  
Lon'qu: I’m coming…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Him: Das Preety gud whats next?  
> Le Me: I am not sure.  
> Le Me: Perhaps I’ll take a suggestion next.  
> Le Him: I guess sometimes ya gotta connect with your audience…  
> Le Me: So just comment or PM a suggestion. I will be glad to write those supports.  
> Le Him: Who are you talking to?  
> Le Me: The audience.  
> Le Him: Wait, you've been taking pieces of our chat and have been posting them?  
> Le Him: DAS ILLIGEL IMMA CALL 911 WHATS THE NUMBER FOR 911 AGAIN?!
> 
> Edit: He's actually ok with it.


	6. Henry x Libra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry: A crazy guy.  
> Libra: A religious nut.  
> Henry + Libra = True Love?  
> We're bout to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Libra and Henry… did they have any supports at all?  
> *One quick google search later…*  
> Le Me: No? Well we oughta fix that, don't we? With style. I’m actually surprised I am doing this before a Libra and Gaius S support buuuut… This idea has merit. Shout out to that guy in the comments who requested Libra x Henry before AO3 cannibalized itself and destroyed my most recent chapter. I would do it by name buuuuut… here you go whoever you are. You know who you are.  
> Le Him: Are you going to let me talk now?  
> Le Me: No.

Libra x Henry C support:

Libra: Naga protect us and guide us in this time of turmoil and strife--  
Henry: Heya Libra! Who ya talkin’ to?  
Libra: I am praying to Lady Naga.  
Henry: So lemme get this straight: You are praying to a giant dragon who created the world as if she cares one bit what you say?  
Libra: Naga watches over us all and guides us on the correct path.  
Henry: Wow! You’re crazy! Nyahahahahahaha!  
Libra: Says the man who holds conversations with animals.  
Henry: I can talk to animals! They are great conversationalists.  
Libra: As I said. You are one to talk about insanity.  
Henry: Ok Crazy!  
Libra: Naga give me strength…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Libra x Henry B support:

Libra: Please protect us from the blows of our enemies--  
Henry: Heya Crazy!  
Libra: Sweet Naga…  
Henry: Talking to your imaginary friend again?  
Libra: Your sacrilegious attitude does not make sense. Aren’t you a Grima worshiper?  
Henry: Yup!  
Libra: Then you should know exactly what I am doing.  
Henry: Praying for us involves less: “Guide me” And more: “Please don’t eat me!”   
Libra: What?  
Henry: If we don’t pray regularly, then Grima eats us! Nyahahahahahaha!  
Libra: That’s awful! You believe in a giant dragon that will eat you if you don’t do as it commands?  
Henry: Yup! Makes more sense than a giant dragon who actually cares about what goes on in our lives!  
Libra: That is a sad existence. Living in constant fear…  
Henry: If Naga really cared, then why would she let such terrible things happen?  
Libra: To strengthen us. Iron sharpens Iron.  
Henry: If Naga cared, then why would she let plagues and wars and pain and... Nyahahahahahaha! You get it. More likely it’s punishment from a vengeful god displeased with his subjects!  
Libra: What happened to you to make you like you are?  
Henry: Where do I start? Nyahahahahahaha!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Libra x Henry A support:

Libra: Henry.  
Henry: Oh hey Crazy! What happened?  
Libra: You nearly died.  
Henry: That explains the blood… nyahahahahahaha…  
Libra: You took a strike for me. I thought you hated me.   
Henry: What would give you that idea?  
Libra: We argue constantly.  
Henry: You argue. I just call you crazy.  
Libra: I would call that arguin--  
Henry: I wouldn’t let religion affect who I am friends with! That’s silly.  
Libra: You are certainly a minority… An oddity You’re--  
Henry: Crazy?  
Libra: …  
Henry: It’s okay! You can say that! Everyone does.  
Libra: Alright, Crazy.  
Henry: If being normal means I am mean, then I’d much rather be Crazy! It’s honestly the greatest compliment you can give someone in that case.  
Libra: You certainly are.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Libra x Henry S support:

Henry: Heya Crazy!  
Libra: Hello… Crazy.  
Henry: Y’know, I just had an idea! It’s just crazy enough that it might work!  
Libra: Alright. I’m listening.  
Henry: Let’s get married.  
Libra: That doesn’t seem tha-- What? What?  
Henry: See? Told ya it’s crazy.  
Libra: You do realize that it is against all of Naga--  
Henry: I know.  
Libra: And I am a priest of Nag--  
Henry: I know.  
Libra: Then why are you even suggesting it?  
Henry: I like who I like. And I like you. So let’s get hitched!  
Libra: Is it that simple with you?  
Henry: Why wouldn’t it be? Attraction is pretty simple! Nyahahahahahaha!  
Libra: You certainly are making a convincing argument. Alright. Let’s be crazy together.  
Henry: Silly… I thought we already were!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am getting better at writing M x M. Honestly it’s more of a case of getting comfortable with the idea rather than it being that much different. That is probably why I feel better about this than my Henry x Ricken support. Also I am pretty sure that Henry is bi canonically now. I am also pretty sure that the same thought signifies my d e s c e n t i n t o s i n.


	7. Basilio x Flavia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Shout out to Joe Schmoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Basilio x Flavia…  
> Le Him: Having trouble with ideas?  
> Le Me: More like getting a handle on their personas. You have to get those before the support.  
> Le Him: Well you don't have much to work with 3 convos for flavia… One of which is with Basilio.  
> Le Me: The request must be honored.  
> Le Him: They don't have s rank though..... why the (shapadapadap) not?  
> Le Me: I aim to change that. Shout out to Joe Schmoe with the request.

Basilio: I don't understand why I have to do this.  
Flavia: Are you kidding? Oaf, this is of the utmost importance.  
Basilio: Wearing a flower crown is of the utmost importance.  
Flavia: Yes.  
Basilio: Somehow I think that you are exaggerating.  
Flavia: Oh it's important all right. For you anyway.  
Basilio: What are you saying?  
Flavia: It would be a shame if certain comments about Lucina were to get around camp.  
Basilio: So it’s blackmail then. You know, I could comment to Chrom about certain things said about him. If you are willing to tell Lucina that is...  
Flavia: Who said anything about telling Lucina? I think it would be far more interesting to tell her parents.  
Basilio: …  
Flavia: You know how protective parents get, imagine how Chrom would react to his daughter attracting the eye of a man more than twice her age.  
Basilio: ALRIGHT! I’M PUTTING THE DAMNED FLOWERS ON!  
Flavia: Was that so hard?  
Basilio: ...I didn't even mean it. But you knew that.  
Flavia: I would be a fool if I didn't know you better than that by now you oaf.  
Basilio: What even happened? We were so close…  
Flavia: We had a country to rule. We had responsibilities, we have responsibilities.  
Basilio: Sometimes I wonder sometimes what would have happened if I had let Gregor take the khanship from me.  
Flavia: That fool? Our country would have collapsed by now.  
Basilio: I meant between us.  
Flavia: What do you expect? A bunch of whelps running around?  
Basilio: Maybe. If that's what had happened.  
Flavia: it doesn't matter you old fool. What happened happened. We can't change the past.  
Basilio: No, but I’m damned sure we can change the future.  
Flavia: What's that?  
Basilio: A ring of course. You can't remember? Memory IS the first thing to go I suppose.  
Flavia: I suppose I should test this sword…  
Basilio: Flavia, will you marry me?  
Flavia: PFFFFFT!  
Basilio: What's so funny?  
Flavia: It would be a whole lot easier to take you seriously without that flower crown oaf.  
Basilio: And whose fault is that?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this exclusively to put a flower crown on Basilio’s head? Jury is still out.


	8. Sumia x Donnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of project: Give Sumia more Supports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: So. Donnel x Sumia?  
> Le Him: I'm more shocked this doesn't exist. like. how? thats a big oversight.   
> Le Him: Do it for no other reason do it for your namesake.  
> Le Me: Things that should have been…  
> Le Him: It should have been a option at the least.  
> Le Me: You < Cynthia with Aptitude  
> Le Him: Pffffffffffft. You think I can math?

Donnel x Sumia C support

Donnel: Well, I reckon these rabbits are going to have to get ate somehow.  
Sumia: So you want me to make… a game pie?  
Donnel: That's the gist.  
Sumia: I don't know… I am not a very good cook…  
Donnel: Well shoot, that's a bald faced lie if I ever seen one. Ye made that pie the other night dintcha?  
Sumia: That was a cherry pie. You're asking for a game pie. Those are two different things.  
Donnel: Well I reckon that it's the same idea! Jus’ different ingredients.  
Sumia: The ingredients make the dish Donnel.  
Donnel: Er… Sorry Sumia, but I still reckon we oughta give it a shot! If it's new fer both of us, maybe we oughta figure it out together!  
Sumia: That sounds wonderful!  
Donnel: Thank ya kindly. An’ I reckon the rest of the Shepherds’ll be thankin’ ya too.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sumia x Donnel B support

Donnel: Heya Sumia.  
Sumia: Hi Donnel! Your idea worked. Everyone loved the pies.  
Donnel: Well shucks, I reckon ya did all the heavy liftin’ on this one. I jus’ trapped the game.  
Sumia: Donnel, you’re too modest. Without the game, how would we have made the pies?  
Donnel: Well I reckon yer just bein’ a tad hypocritical sayin’ that.  
Sumia: Muh?  
Donnel: Yer the one constantly deflectin’ praise and whatnot. Ya do so much fer the Shepherds, yet ya act like yer somethin’ useless.  
Sumia: Well… well… You do the same thing! You act like you're a fish out of water in the Shepherds, when in reality you have taken to it like a fish TO water.  
Donnel: I reckon there ain't no one prepared fer battle.  
Sumia: You act like you have no skills to offer, but not only are you crucial to Robin’s battle plans, you also catch food and fish wherever you go! And you act like you aren't useful.  
Donnel: …  
Sumia: …  
Donnel: Well ain't we just a pair of right fools?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sumia x Donnel A support

Sumia: Hello Donnel.  
Donnel: Heya Sumia.  
Sumia: I erm… brought you some pie.  
Donnel: Thank ye kindly.  
Sumia: …  
Donnel: …  
(The next two lines are spoken in unison. Game limitations be damned.)  
Sumia: Oh my gods I’m so sorry, you were right!  
Donnel: Well I reckon I owe ya an apology.   
(Both stop)  
Sumia: Y-you can go first.  
Donnel: Well… I reckon that Ye were right. Or at least in part. I may be able ta keep up on the outside, but in my head I’m still just a pig scummer tryin’ ta wrap my head ‘round my experiences.  
Sumia: O-oh…  
Donnel: Ain't yer fault. Ye were jus’ thinkin’ bout the outside, not the inside.  
Sumia: And I think you were right… at least in part. I do a lot to help the Shepherds. My flower petal fortunes bring happiness and peace, and I fight fairly well but… no matter how hard I try I always trip.  
Donnel: I reckon that clumsiness ain't that bad of a flaw.  
Sumia: To me it is… I can't do anything without tripping. It makes me feel worthless… useless…  
Donnel: An I were thinkin’ bout the inside not the outside. Er… Why are ya laughin’?  
Sumia: You said it yourself. “Well ain't we just a pair of right fools?”  
Donnel: Hey, that impression weren't half bad!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Donnel X Sumia S support

Sumia: Hello Donnel!  
Donnel: Eep! Oh. Heya Sumia…  
Sumia: What are you hiding behind your back?  
Donnel: This? Nothing! It's more than a mite stupid.  
Sumia: Donnel, didn't we talk about this? The things that we think are stupid aren't as bad as we think.  
Donnel: Yer talkin’ like ya saw it…  
Sumia: Because I did. Now why don't you let me see it?  
Donnel: Here.  
Sumia: There. It's a perfect fit. Did you size my finger without me knowing?  
Donnel: I reckon it were a lucky guess. Aw pig plop. I reckon that I ain't one of the princes in yer stories, but I wouldn't been able ta live with myself if I hadn't given it to ya.  
Sumia: You’re talking like I don't already have the ring on. Nothing would make me more happy than marrying you.  
Donnel: Aw Shucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way more fun with the B and A supports here than I did the C and S. I think I dove to a deeper level of character building for the both of them. I have decided that project Sumia supports will continue until I get another request. Feel free to request anything!


	9. Sumia x Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all Le Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Him: Hey. I gots an idea.  
> Le Me: Really? Shoot.  
> *The chapter.*  
> Le Me: It needs cleaning, but it will work.  
> Le Him: Coolio  
> Le Me: Want to say something for the AN's?  
> Le Him: For what?  
> Le Me: Author's note?  
> Le Him: yeah but for what?  
> Le Me: ThE cHaPtEr  
> Le Him: ArE YoU uSeInG mInE oR sOmEtHiNg ElSe  
> Le Me: YoUrS  
> Le Him: UsE tHiS! HuRt SoMe EyEs!

Sumia x Olivia C support

Sumia:WoaaAAAHHHH!  
Olivia:Sumia! Are you alright?  
Sumia:Yeah. I'm fine. After the first few hundred times you learn how to soften the fall. If only I could be graceful like you.  
Olivia: I’m not graceful... But if you want I could teach you to dance. To help with your coordination. Erm..... I mean..  
Sumia: I'd love it! If anyone can do it i’m sure you can!  
(Sumia leaves)  
Olivia: I just hope I can help.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sumia x Olivia B support

Olivia: O-ok now your right. Now left. Good that's enough today.   
Sumia: Olivia not that i'm grateful for your help but......  
Olivia: Yes?  
Sumia: Can you teach me something other than how to waltz?  
Olivia: Not yet.  
Sumia:But I wanna learn ballet!  
Olivia: You tripped 3 times this session.  
Sumia: Or maybe that Stomach thing you do!  
Olivia: .....You mean belly dancing?  
Sumia: or maybe-  
Olivia: Hee hee. Just last week you were falling flat. I'm glad to see that you don't lack enthusiasm but if you're going to learn some of the harder dances you need to master the basics now.  
Sumia: Oh alright. Thanks for the lesson.  
Olivia: Till tomorrow then.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sumia x Olivia A support

Sumia: And then its left- wait no its right.   
Olivia: Thats Right.   
Sumia: Good heavens! I didn't hear you come in.   
Olivia: I'm s-sorry. It just that when I heard you humming I was surprised. Weren't you going to train today?  
Sumia: Yeah but then i found out why i'm so clumsy.  
Olivia: Oh?  
Sumia: I spend too much time training rather trying to fix my balance. If i can't even stay upright how am i supposed to protect others?  
Olivia: Sumia.....   
Sumia: So I just need to practice till I'm always on my feet!  
Olivia: But that's not the case!  
Sumia: Huh?  
Olivia: Last battle you saved me from that mage remember? You were so focused, It was like poetry in motion.  
Sumia:Yeah but-  
Olivia: No Buts! You're gonna go train right now! Dance lessons can wait.   
Sumia: Alright I'm Going! I'm going!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sumia x Olivia S support

Sumia: I wonder if it will be enough...  
Olivia: Are you ready for todays lesson?  
Sumia: What? Um..er..ah I've got a errand to run. I'm sorry.   
(Sumia leaves)  
Olivia: Er-Wait!  
(Sumia returns)  
Olivia: I don't anything else planned for today and I wanna be with you. I-if you dont mind that is...  
Sumia: Ummm...well...er. Look if I don't say it then I'll die never knowing the truth. Do you love me? I know its not-   
Olivia:Yes yes a thousand times yes!  
Sumia: Oh Thank Heavens! The errand was to go buy you a ring. Will you join me?  
Olivia: I'll go with you wherever you like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I did some minimalistic edits. Most of it is the same, a couple lines added or taken away to make it flow better. Comment your suggestions to get your rarepair a support.
> 
> P.S. I got your request IvyViolet, just after we had already written this chapter. Expect it tomorrow. Something Chrom.


	10. Chrom x Ricken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka: Ricken goes gay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Something Chrom…  
> Le Him: I know! Let’s make Chrom totes gay!  
> Le Me: …  
> Le Him: TOTES  
> Le Me: …  
> Le Him: GAY!  
> Le Me: But then how does Lucina come to be?  
> Le Him: Through the power of Fanfiction.  
> Le Me: Whatever. I got someone who is Gay for Chrom on hold. Also he has no supports with him.  
> Le Him: You don’t mean…  
> Le Me: Ricken is getting a dicken. Again.

Ricken x Chrom C support

Ricken: Hey Ch-- I mean Captain…  
Chrom: Just Chrom is fine.  
Ricken: Oh that’s great! Um… Chrom?  
Chrom: Yes Ricken?  
Ricken: Is there anything that you want me to do?  
Chrom: What is that supposed to mean?  
Ricken: Well, I just want to be a help, you know?  
Chrom: You’re already doing plenty. Especially considering how young you are.  
Ricken: I’m not a kid! You can rely on me!  
Chrom: I don't doubt that, or else I wouldn't have brought you into the Shepherds.  
Ricken: I want to help any way I can, so just let me know if you need anything.  
Chrom: Will do.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ricken x Chrom B support

Chrom: Ricken.  
Ricken: Ca-- I mean Chrom!  
Chrom: Remember when you said that you wanted to be a help?  
Ricken: Yes?  
Chrom: Inventory needs to be taken, and Robin is taking a well deserved break.  
Ricken: Right away sir!  
Chrom: Eager are we?  
Ricken: I have to prove that I can be trusted.  
Chrom: Ricken, you don't have to prove anything. I trust you, which is why you are here.  
Ricken: I need to prove that I can take on more responsibility so that I can help Ylisse… and you.  
Chrom: Well then I won’t keep you.  
(Ricken Leaves)  
Chrom: He’s nothing if not driven.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ricken x Chrom A support

Ricken: Chrom, I did it! I completed a list of supplies that we will need based off of Robin’s notes.  
Chrom: Good.  
Ricken: Anything else?  
Chrom: Can you tell me why you're doing this? Like honestly why?  
Ricken: I want to prove myself so that I can be your advisor when this war is over.  
Chrom: So that's what this is all about.  
Ricken: I’m not just a stupid kid--  
Chrom: I never said you were. If I am being completely honest though, the main thing that's holding you back is your childlike behaviors.  
Ricken: And there it is.  
Chrom: It's not something that can't be fixed. You are more mature than others give you credit for.  
Ricken: So what is it you are saying?  
Chrom: The number one thing holding you back is not you being a child, it's you acting like a child.  
Ricken: I’m gonna go fix that right now!  
Chrom: And he plans on doing that by running around? Perhaps I should let him be a child for a while longer.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ricken x Chrom S support:

Ricken: Chrom? You called me here?  
Chrom: Yes, come on in Ricken.  
Ricken: What do you need? I could do inventory again.  
Chrom: Ricken--  
Ricken: Or I could organize--  
Chrom: Ricken, that's not why I called you here.  
Ricken: Then… What is it?  
Chrom: I called you here to talk to you. … I don't want you to be my advisor.  
Ricken: Oh.  
Chrom: I want you to be more than that. I want you to be my advisor, my friend, my pillar of support--  
Ricken: Yes, yes I can be all of those things--  
Chrom: My husband.  
Ricken: Excuse me?  
Chrom: Ricken, I love you, and I am realizing how I love you more and more each day. Will you marry me?  
Ricken: But… you will need to produce an heir, the council will never--  
Chrom: Hang the council.  
Ricken: Maybe don't do that?  
Chrom: It's a figure of speech. I don't care what the council thinks, I love you. I want to rule Ylisse with you not as Exalt and advisor, but as equals.  
Ricken: Alright… Let's try!  
Chrom: That's the spirit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this one if I am being completely honest. Two reasons why. One of the reasons I outlined in the intro.  
> 1\. Lucina is the only true canonical child. If Chrom married a male character, she would not exist.  
> 2\. Ricken is a child. I just… can't  
> For these reasons, I reeealy wanted to stop at A. I really did. That would be good. But you know… fanfiction. So I wrote it. Hope you are happy IvyViolet. I would honestly have been happier with this if I had only taken it to an A. I'm going to try again tomorrow to give you a better pairing. Perhaps the other guy you requested by name?


	11. Chrom x Vaike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Vaike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Now we are doing Chrom x Vaike  
> Le Him: The teach is goona take yah down town BROTHER! TO TEACHAMAINIA OHHH YEAH!  
> Le Me: Hulk Hogan or Macho man?  
> Le Him: WHY NOT BOTH?  
> Le Me: Why not Zoidberg?  
> Le Me: Anyway, take two on IvyViolet’s request. I will not quit until I am satisfied.

Chrom x Vaike S support

Chrom: You ready for our next fight?  
Vaike: Bring it on! But wait, how about we make it a little more interesting?  
Chrom: A wager perhaps?  
Vaike: Yeah! Loser has to accept whatever the winner gives them!  
Chrom: A little unconventional, but I accept your wager.  
Vaike: Then Teach won't lose!  
(One sparring match later.)  
Vaike: Damn. You didn't hold back today…  
Chrom: That's because I had something I needed to give you.  
Vaike: The royal signet ring? HeheheHAHAHA!  
Chrom: What's so funny?  
Vaike: Here. This is what's so funny.  
Chrom: You were trying to give me a ring too?  
Vaike: Now that we got the lovey dovey stuff out the way, how bout we make it two outta three?  
Chrom: Come on then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel better now. Soooooooooo much better. It may be short, but I feel like it is good. But I don't think I’m done with Chrom just yet. This next chapter might make some people angry, or please a lot of people. I need to get it off of my chest before I go back to project Sumia.


	12. Chrom x Robin M and F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewriting F!Robin's supports with Chrom, and giving M!Robin an S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Some things that I have to preface this with before you crucify me. I do not ship Chrobin because the Chrom x Fem!Robin supports really suck. Every Chrobin shipper I have talked to admits that their supports suck. Well no longer. I have my own fanfiction that writes support conversations, so I will be the one who fixes this. And those of you here for M x M, well I’ll write an S for Chrom x M!Robin in this same chapter.  
> Le Him: Are you crazy? Are you insane?  
> Le Me: No, I saw a problem, so I am going to fix it in my corner of the internet.
> 
> (Hell, let's up the ante. We will keep the C support. We all know that isn't the problem.)

F!Robin x Chrom B support 

Robin: Chrom!  
Chrom: Oh. Hello Robin…  
Robin: Chrom, you're going to have to face me eventually.  
Chrom: Huh?  
Robin: If you hide from me every single time that you say something stupid, then I have a feeling that you are going to be avoiding me more often than not.   
Chrom: Oh… Um…   
Robin: It's fine. I just want my friend back. It's already water under the bridge.  
Chrom: Excellent.  
Robin: And I need to talk to you about some battle strategies.  
Chrom: So that was your strategy all along! To lure me in to work again!  
Robin: Guilty. So are you coming along or not? I heard from a reliable source that Sumia is bringing one of her pies to the meeting.  
Chrom: I’m coming. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chrom x F!Robin A

Chrom: Are you here to lure me in for more work?  
Robin: Can't I get a drink with a good pal?  
Chrom: What are you up to?  
Robin: Buddy stuff. Ale, conversation, why does everything I do have to have an ulterior motive?  
Chrom: Hmmmm…  
Robin: Come on Chrom. We both deserve a break.  
Chrom: Alright. Pour me a pint.  
Robin: This is nice.  
Chrom: A pint. A good friend. The night sky looking down on us. It doesn't get much better than this.  
Robin: Sometimes it's nice to get away from work for a while.  
Chrom: You’re kidding. A workaholic like you?  
Robin: It's exhausting. It's nice to get away, even for a moment.  
Chrom: Cheers to that.  
Robin: Sometimes I wonder…  
Chrom: What?  
Robin: What if it hadn't been you that found me that day? What if it were the Plegians or Feroxi or even a random group of bandits? Would I have worked for them?  
Chrom: I believe that we are all connected by invisible bonds. That I found you because we were destined to meet… to become friends.  
Robin: Heh. You of all people believe in fate?  
Chrom: Whatever it is, I’m just glad it let me meet you.  
Robin: Heh. Cheers to that.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chrom x F!Robin S

Chrom: You brought ale.  
Robin: You know me. Always itching for a break.  
Chrom: We both know that isn't true.  
Robin: Heh.  
Chrom: Anyway, what do you wish to speak about?  
Robin: Do you love anyone in camp?  
Chrom: Pfffffffffffft! What? What are we, children? Whispering about crushes in the middle of the night?  
Robin: Cordelia certainly looks at you and sighs often.  
Chrom: Cordelia does what now?  
Robin: And Sumia seems a little more clumsy in your presence-- make that a lot.  
Chrom: Sumia is?  
Robin: Maribelle is certainly a caring and elegant young lady.  
Chrom: Maribelle is my sister’s best friend. I don't--  
Robin: Then what about Sully? You seem awfully chummy with her.  
Chrom: Sully is practically one of the guys. She--  
Robin: Then what abou--  
Chrom: We are DONE with this conversation.  
Robin: …  
Chrom: …  
Robin: Look, I’m sorry if that subject made you uncomfortable, I just--  
You Chrom: It's not that.  
Robin: Then what is it?  
Chrom: Maybe this will shed some light on the situation?  
Robin: Your ring?  
Chrom: I don't love anyone else but you. Will you marry me?  
Robin: This is... I'm sorry, Chrom, but this is impossible. The general and his chief tactician? It just... It wouldn't be right. Our first responsibility must be to the soldiers we lead, not to each other. You understand that, don't you?  
Chrom: I do.  
Robin: But someday this war will end. We'll emerge victorious and bring peace back to the world. And when that happens, we'll be free to follow our hearts.  
Chrom: Our hearts?  
Robin: Yes. Because I love you as well. I guess this was a petty way of scoping out your feelings…  
Chrom: But this is wonderful! Robin, listen to me--  
Chrom: You are the wind at my back, and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world, just you and me. (The VA confession.)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(And now the part that I know at least one of you scrolled through the chapter to look for.)

Chrom x M!Robin S

Robin: Aren't you glad I was there to watch your back?  
Chrom: I’m always glad. Even when I don’t almost die.  
Robin: Heh. But isn't almost dying your specialty?  
Chrom: You caught me. But that's only because you can only perform the step after that once.  
Robin: That's… Morbid to say the least. I can't handle the thought for some reason.  
Chrom: It's the invisible bond that we forged. The thought of you dying crushes me as well.  
Robin: Probably for very different reasons.  
Chrom: Well, probably. I just think that we should make our bond more visible.  
Robin: Chrom… That's…  
Chrom: My signet ring? Yes.  
Robin: I couldn't possibly accept such a treasure.  
Chrom: I am only attaching it to an even greater treasure. A treasure for me and the country. Marry me. You make me a stronger man, and you will make this country stronger as well.  
Robin: This is strategically impossible. The odds of this working are slim at best.  
Chrom: Hang the odds. Our bond will withstand any odds thrown against it.  
Robin: Then I suppose that there is nothing for it but to put my faith in our bond… in you.  
Chrom: You are the wind at my back, and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world, just you and me. (The VA confession.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I expect crucifixion is because I am going to have to tag this. As soon as I tag this, the Chrobin shippers will flock. Some of them might be happy with what I did. Others may be pissed. Or maybe I am over-estimating the draw of my shitty fanfiction. I am just preparing for the worst. Tomorrow I am hopping back to project Sumia… unless I get a request between now and then. Or I am dead.


	13. Sumia x Cordelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pegasus knights decide to get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Let's try making Sumia gay again.  
> Le Him: But then your waifu won't exist.  
> Le Me: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. That's supposed to be a secret.  
> Le Him: What? Your Cynthia Waifu or your Olivia waifu?  
> Le Me: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
> Le Him: Let me try. MY WAIFU IS NOIRE! See? Nobody cares.  
> Le Me: Sumia and Cordelia everybody. I am not sure how we got so off track.

Cordelia x Sumia S support

Sumia: She loves me… She loves me not. She loves me… She loves me not. She loves me… She loves me not. Oh Pegasus poop.  
Cordelia: Well. What outcome will you be working to change this time?  
Sumia: Oh! N-nothing Cordelia! Nothing at all!  
Cordelia: Hmmmmm. You know I could hear you right? She loves me? Or not?  
Sumia: It was stupid. Childish of me, I know.  
Cordelia: That fortune will just destroy you, you know?  
Sumia: Muh?  
Cordelia: You can't work to change another person’s emotions.   
Sumia: I know… It's stupid…  
Cordelia: Then why did you do it?  
Sumia: Because I am lost. I don't know what to do about this, and I didn't know where else to turn.  
Cordelia: You can always confide in me.  
Sumia: This is one problem you can't solve. Not by being a shoulder to cry on anyway.  
Cordelia: But it is a problem I can solve.  
Sumia: Technically speaking.  
Cordelia: Well, I am not personally one to let fate decide. I would rather you decide.  
Sumia: Oh gods…  
Cordelia: Sumia, will you marry me?  
Sumia: I must be so dense…  
Cordelia: You are rather easy to read. It only makes me love you more. So?  
Sumia: A million times yes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: So here's my theory. Cordelia and Sumia adopt Severa and Cynthia. They have this sibling rivalry thing going anyway.  
> Le Him: You are such a hypocrite. Why can't Chrom and his gay lover adopt Lucina?  
> Le Me: Because then she wouldn't have the brand, which is kind of an important plot point.  
> Le Him: But she could still exist.  
> Le Me: Not as she is supposed to-- Chapter is over by the way-- she is the only canonical child character.  
> Le Him: Which means Cynthia doesn't have to exist.-- Get outta here you scamps.  
> Le Me: HO I WILL END YOU!-- Hope you enjoyed the chapter.-- REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	14. Henry x Frederick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a C through A support of this. Promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: The thing that I had planned for Sumia is taking five years.  
> Le Him: So do something else really quick.  
> Le Me: Like what?  
> Le Him: I know something that would make someone really happy.  
> Le Me: …Henry x Frederick S support?  
> Le Him: Henry and Frederick had supports?  
> Le Me: They did. Look it up.

Frederick: Hello Henry.  
Henry: Heya Freddy!  
Frederick: Freddy?  
Henry: Yeah! That's your name!  
Freddy: I do not approve of this development.  
Henry: NYAHAHAHA!  
Frederick: What are you laughing about?  
Henry: How cute you are!  
Frederick: Cute? I am not cute! I am a dedicated knig--  
Henry: Well stop acting cute, and I’ll stop calling you cute.  
Frederick: *Grumble Grumble*  
Henry: You keep on treating cute as if it is a bad thing! You're silly.  
Frederick: I am a dignified kni--  
Henry: I know! Let's get married!  
Frederick: What?  
Henry: You heard me.  
Frederick: But that is improper!  
Henry: What's improper? Attraction?  
Frederick: Loving a man!  
Henry: Well I guess that most women are improper! NYAHAHAHA!  
Frederick: You know that's not what I meant.  
Henry: I guess I was never exactly proper anyway. I like who I like. I like you! Screw being proper!  
Frederick: Did you ever even like training?  
Henry: Nope! Are you kidding? Why would a mage need to use a shield?  
Frederick: I… suppose you have a point.  
Henry: I just wanted to see you!  
Frederick: Not so loud.  
Henry: And now I don't want to stop seeing you. I even made you a ring. See?  
Frederick: That is… Well crafted.  
Henry: Yup!  
Frederick: I would be… lying if I said I didn't have a similar attraction…  
Henry: Well, I’m taking that as a yes.  
Frederick: Henry, wait. Can we talk about this? Henry? HENRY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee Hee. I had fun with this one. Straight laced Freddy paired with Henry of all people? Hee Hee. Beam your requests to me. The Sumia pairing I have selected may take a very long time.


	15. Gregor x Sumia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. This one is kinda random.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Sumia and… hrm…  
> Le Him: Spin the male character roulette wheel!  
> Le Me: Oh. Ok.  
> Le Me: Chrom.  
> Le Him: …  
> Le Me: Yeah, Ok. Respin.  
> Le Me: Gregor. Hmmmm… this is going to be fun

Gregor x Sumia C Support

Sumia: Alright. Just have to lift this crate. Woa--  
Gregor: You are trying to pull a muscle, no? Box far too large for you. Let Gregor help yes?  
Sumia: Thank you.  
Gregor: Thanks is not needed. When pretty lady in trouble gregor is always there to end a hand.  
Sumia: You are such a charmer.  
Gregor: I am mere truth teller.  
Sumia: We are taking it over there.  
Gregor: Gregor is glad to be helpful. You need more help or does Gregor need to find other place to be useful?  
Sumia: Well now that you mention it… Can you help me take down my tent? I always end up all tangled up inside of it.  
Gregor: HaHa! That is a non-issue! Gregor show you his secret folding technique! come!  
Sumia: Thank you so much!

Sumia x Gregor B support

Gregor: Oi!  
Sumia: Hello Gregor.  
Gregor: What is this beautiful lady doing today?  
Sumia: Reading a book. It's about this noblewoman who falls in love with a sellsword. Then she leaves power just to be with him.  
Gregor: Gregor be knowing that story very well.  
Sumia: You do?  
Gregor: Yes. He be hearing it million times.  
Sumia: It is very good!  
Gregor: Gregor last heard story when he wasn't old and tired.  
Sumia: Did you read it?  
Gregor: My Mother made with the telling many times.  
Sumia: Oh.  
Gregor: Every night before Gregor went to the tucking in. Gregor and Brother.  
Sumia: What was your brother’s name?  
Gregor: Gregor has to be making the dinner. Gregor will be making the Good bye.  
Sumia: Gregor? Gregor? Hey! You didn't answer my question! Come back!

Sumia x Gregor A support:

Sumia: Greeeeeegor!  
Gregor: Gregor must make with the hiding. Pretty woman is too nosy for Gregor's taste. Like old housewife.  
Sumia: I just want to ask you a few questions.  
Gregor: Oh what does Gregor find? Something to hide Gregor in plain sight?  
Sumia: Gregor?  
Gregor: Ah! There is no Gregor here! Only… Er… Gregorina!  
Sumia: (Gregor is in a dress! And what's wrong with his voice? Hee Hee.)  
Gregor: But if you be finding this Gregor you be telling Gregor that he is very handsome man.  
Sumia: I will do that Gregorina.  
Gregor: Now pretty woman be making with the leaving!  
Sumia: Okay, but if you find Gregor, tell him that he doesn’t have to tell me about his brother if he doesn’t want to.  
Gregor: Oh yes, I will be making with the telling. Bye bye. (Oy… Pretty woman dull as bag of rocks to be not seeing through Gregor’s disguise. But pretty woman nice, and understands Gregor. Gregor needs to think.)

Gregor x Sumia S support:

Gregor: Hmmm...  
Sumia: Gregor? You got something on your mind? You have been stroking your chin for the past hour.  
Gregor: Hmm? Oi. Gregor thinking about how fairy tales are false. Tis big lie to inspire hope, no? Maybe if gregor were younger he'd believe it too.  
Sumia: Don't say that! Just look who's around us! Sometimes I feel like we're all part of some bigger tale.  
Gregor: Is that so? Then will you help make the tale of sellsword and noble come true?  
Sumia: Gregor! You don't mean?  
Gregor: If words are not enough will Ring do? Gregor not doing well with swallowed butterfly.  
Sumia: There is no way I can deny my feelings Gregor! I accept!  
Gregor: Many thanks! you make Gregor feel like legend!  
Sumia: Then I suppose we have to plan our wedding! Let's just hope it's me wearing the dress this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the basis for these supports. The reason why it took so long is because Le Him had to transfer them to Gregor speak. I can't write his speech patterns. But feel free to request something.


	16. Kellam x Stahl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to NyaHaHa with the request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: I can't do all these requests back to back. It's exhausting. And I have plans.  
> Le Him: We have what? Seven?  
> Le Me: Yes.  
> Le Him: Just cut it down to three.  
> Le Me: I took one out already.  
> Le Him: Why?  
> Le Me: Chromcest.  
> *1 hour’s worth of Chromcest jokes later*  
> Le Me: I’ll just roll with it every other day. One request, one planned by me.  
> Le Him: What are you going to do first?  
> Le Me: Easiest first, Stahl x Kellam.

Stahl x Kellam S support:

Stahl: Hello Kellam!  
Kellam: Hello?  
Stahl: Er… I have something I must say, if you would just hear me out.  
Kellam: Phew. You're back to your demure self. That's a relief. I thought you might have been sick or something. I was worried about you…  
Stahl: Yeah well, I am better now I guess.  
Kellam: What is it you need?  
Stahl: Your hand.  
Kellam: This ring…  
Stahl: I have watched you, and the more I watched you the more I grew to love you. You make me a better man. Will you marry me?  
Kellam: I don't know anyone else who will notice me, let alone someone who I care so deeply about.  
Stahl: Is that a yes?  
Kellam: Of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the requests, it means a lot. Next time is a break from Sumia, and is going to be something that I came up with, and something Le Him has been pushing me to write from the beginning.


	17. Emmeryn AND Lissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not incest, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: This is not incest!  
> Le Him: It wincest OLOLOLOLOLOLOL!  
> Le Me: Only to A.  
> Le Him: Yeah no s rank for real though.  
> Le Him: We are saveing that for chrom ololollolololol!  
> Le Me: Not that either.  
> Le Him: Chrom x Lissa x Emmeryn x Lucina x Ow--  
> Le Me: Lissa and Emmeryn everybody.

Lissa and Emmeryn C support:

Lissa: Hey Emm!  
Emmeryn: Lis… sa?  
Lissa: I’m so glad that you're back, I’ve missed you SO MUCH!  
Emmeryn: ...Ow.  
Lissa: I’m sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.  
Emmeryn: It's… fine.  
Lissa: I thought you were gone forever. You threw yourself off of that ledge and I felt so… useless. I couldn't even move.  
Emmeryn: I’m… fine.  
Lissa: You’re not fine. You can barely speak. You can't remember what you did… who you are… who I am.  
Emmeryn: ...Robin.  
Lissa: What do you mean Robin?  
Emmeryn: Robin… was the same?  
Lissa: Yeah, he is. He doesn't remember anything about his past.  
Emmeryn: Robin… is still useful… I can be too.  
Lissa: Emm… no one ever said you were useless.  
Emmeryn: …

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lissa and Emmeryn B support:

Emmeryn: Lis...sa.  
Lissa: Emm! Do you need anything?  
Emmeryn: Lis...sa. Let me… help you.  
Lissa: With this? I… I can do this myself.  
Emmeryn: I can… heal too.  
Lissa: I know you can.  
Emmeryn: Let me… help.  
Lissa: I just don't want you to hurt yourself.  
Emmeryn: …  
Lissa: You are already hurt so…  
Emmeryn: Am not… delicate.  
Lissa: Hey! That's my line.  
Emmeryn: …?  
Lissa: Just… nevermind.  
Emmeryn: I need to… help. Need to be… useful.  
Lissa: Oh Emm…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lissa and Emmeryn A support:

Lissa: Emm! You're up early.  
Emmeryn: Being… useful…  
Lissa: I understand.  
Emmeryn: You… do?  
Lissa: When you were exalt, you were so regal. And my brother was the leader of the shepherds. But what was I? Nothing really. Just a kid sister.  
Emmeryn: Lis...sa…  
Lissa: So Maribelle taught me how to use a stave. I didn't have much, but at least I had something. Something that made me feel useful.  
Emmeryn: …  
Lissa: So I get it.  
Emmeryn: So… proud.  
Lissa: Wah!  
Emmeryn: So proud of you… what you've become.  
Lissa: *Sniff* That's all I’ve wanted to hear from you. Like ever!  
Emmeryn: There… There.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't Emmeryn have supports with her siblings? Like… at all? Also, pro tips on writing Emmeryn:  
> 1\. Write her like a normal human.  
> 2\. Abuse... ellipses...  
> Feel free to request something from me, but I know what I’m doing next. Things are going to be… dare I say… sweet?


	18. Gaius x Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is my turn to PUNish you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Gaius x Henry.  
> Le Him: What is a harvest scramble?  
> Le Me: A DLC where the fanfiction writers congregate.   
> Le Him: Then how come I’ve never played it?  
> Le Me: Your 3DS broke, remember?  
> Le Him: Ah…  
> Le Me: It doesn’t matter anyway. I am not doing it A La Harvest scramble. I am doing it A La Normal support chain. Besides. They conversate like that in the Summer Scramble DLC.  
> Le Him: That’s not what he--  
> Le Me: I don’t think he will complain about three more conversations than he asked for.
> 
> (Note: Gaius’ nickname for Henry is Junior. Read their Summer Scramble convos.)

Gaius x Henry C support:

Henry: Heya Gaius!  
Gaius: Hey Junior.  
Henry: You like puns don’tcha?  
Gaius: Err… as much as the next guy, why?  
Henry: I challenge you to a pun war!  
Gaius: A what now?  
Henry: A pun war.  
Gaius: Ok, you are going to have to run that by me again.  
Henry: A pun war.  
Gaius: You have explained absolutely nothing, Junior.  
Henry: We hold a conversation with each of our responses containing a pun. The first one unable to make a pun in their response loses.  
Gaius: I am not like you Junior. I don’t think I can keep that up for five minutes, let alone the hours you probably can.  
Henry: You don’t know if you don’t try!  
Gaius: I am going to regret this.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gaius x Henry B support:

Henry: Are you ready to crow?  
Gaius: This is going to be sweet.  
Henry: I know. Of corpse, I am going to win.  
Gaius: Don’t count me out yet, there is plenty more where that cane from.  
Henry: You don’t punderstand.  
Gaius: What could that have possibly mint?  
Henry: I have a punchant for puns.  
Gaius: I have to admit, it’s quite uncandy.  
Henry: My puns come down in a blood!  
Gaius: Well then a boat will come in candy.  
Henry: Do I seem a bit cocky? That’s because I am just winging it.  
Gaius: I had to have time to prepare the words, but the confections are all improvised.  
Henry: You should be deathly afraid then.  
Gaius: You keep on implying that, but you haven’t said marsh.  
Henry: I am a casket case!  
Gaius: You can say that again.  
Henry: NYAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Gaius: Damn.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gaius x Henry A support:

Henry: Did you enjoy our competition the other day?  
Gaius: I have to admit, it was pretty pun.  
Henry: NYAHAHAHA! That was a good one. You were a good opponent. Most people don’t last that long.  
Gaius: I’m not sure if that says more about them or me.  
Henry: You of course. You are a quick thinker.  
Gaius: I never thought of it that way. An exercise to keep my mind sharp…  
Henry: Yup.  
Gaius: You’re pretty clever yourself, Junior.  
Henry: Yeah! I beat you after all.  
Gaius: Yeah, but there is always next time. I’m coming for your crown.  
Henry: Looking forward to it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gaius x Henry S support:

Gaius: Junior, I have a confection to make.  
Henry: Oh? I might die from the suspense.  
Gaius: Here. this is for you, Honey.  
Henry: A ring? What a bone-us.  
Gaius: You’re smart and handsome, and I wouldn’t mind baking you mine.   
Henry: I like who I like, and I like you. Let’s do it, till death do us part.  
Gaius: I think this is the best day of my life. I am about to marry the man I love, and I have the sweet sweet taste of victory.  
Henry: Nuh uh. I had a pun in my acceptance, you have to Chrom up with a better trick than that to trip me up.  
Gaius: You used Blue’s name as a pun? That is either impressive or horrifying. I candy side.  
Henry: Well, if you are going to be my husband, I have to groom you for the position.  
Gaius: Don’t worry. I won’t leave your bride…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on and on the pun wars go into eternity. Tomorrow, I believe that Emmeryn has another sibling to speak to about her return. Feel free to leave a suggestion for what else I should do!


	19. Emmeryn and Chrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, I refuse to write S supports for these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Emmeryn and Chrom BABY.  
> Le Him: (Sends a picture of a tiny Chrom talking to Emmeryn.)  
> Le Me: THAT’S A CRUMB OF A CHROM!  
> Le Him: A CRUMB!  
> (An hour of gushing later.)  
> Le Me: I have to get started, or else It will never get done.
> 
> Note: For those interested, here is the picture: http://www.imgrum.org/media/1296428199894489925_3258433259

Emmeryn and Chrom C support:

Chrom: Emm, I have a question.  
Emmeryn: Yes… Chrom?  
Chrom: Do you remember anything about yourself?  
Emmeryn: No….  
Chrom: Well then, I suppose I’ll just have to tell you.  
Emmeryn: ...Aren't you… busy?  
Chrom: I can always make time for you.  
Emmeryn: Oh.  
Chrom: After all… I did see you die…  
Emmeryn: ...how?  
Chrom: Are you sure you want to know?  
Emmeryn: Am… not delicate.  
Chrom: Lissa might have something to say on that topic.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Emmeryn and Chrom B support:

Chrom: Em!  
Emmeryn: ...Chrom.  
Chrom: How are you?  
Emmeryn: What are… you doing?  
Chrom: Oh, working. An Exalt’s duties never end. I learned that from…  
Emmeryn: ...Me? But… I can't…  
Chrom: I know, I know, but you are still the same person. I am sure that--  
Emmeryn: No…  
Chrom: But Emm I--  
Emmeryn: You… are doing a… fine job.  
Chrom: Emm...  
Emmeryn: There is no reason… to put your… our country in the hands of… a…a…useless--  
Chrom: You are not useless!  
Emmeryn: --amnesiac… No matter… who I was… before.  
Chrom: You were the greatest Exalt we have ever had. You always strove for peace, no matter how difficult it was.  
Emmeryn: ...Naive.  
Chrom: Huh?  
Emmeryn: You… are the Exalt that… Ylisse… needs. I… am… damaged. I was… dead. No need… to bring me… back.  
Chrom: Emmeryn? Emm? Emm? Come back!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Emmeryn and Chrom A support:

Chrom: Emmeryn, I need to talk to you.  
Emmeryn: ...Yes?  
Chrom: I’m sorry for pushing you. Do not feel as if I am forcing you to do anything. I was just… extending the offer.  
Emmeryn: Oh…  
Chrom: I just looked up to you so much, I still do. What you were. What you are. The way you treated people, even the lowest commoner. The way you created hope with your presence. You were, and are, everything I want to be in a ruler.  
Emmeryn: ...Would Ylisse… have stood against… Walhart if I were… Exalt? No… I would have… bent the knee… to ensure peace. ...Chrom… you are… the one who… is best fit… to ensure our country exists… in the future.  
Chrom: Emm…  
Emmeryn: Walhart is… too rigid. I was too willing… to bow. You have… the best of both… and so you… are a better Exalt than I.  
Chrom: …  
Emmeryn: Plus… If I were Exalt… It would take me… two hours… to get through… a ten minute... speech.  
Chrom: Ha. I see “dying” hasn't killed your sense of humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was good, am I right? Let's see what we are doing for the big two-oh. How about... *sigh* something to do with the kids? For once? Please leave a comment with a request!


	20. Lucina x F!Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: This one speaks for itself.  
> Le Him: Is this necessary?  
> Le Me: YES.  
> Le Me: We could do (Redacted) or (Confidential).  
> Le Me: I don’t feel like those. I feel like doing something for me. My choice. Not yours. Haven’t done one of those since chapter 2.  
> Le Him: Gaius x Henry was just you spouting as many puns as you could thin--  
> Le Me: That was requested. This one is for me. Lucina x F!Robin.

Lucina: You wanted to see me?  
Robin: Yes… I wanted to tell you something.  
Lucina: Anything.  
Robin: Well, I told you to always speak your mind to me, so I should give the same courtesy to you.  
Lucina: Fair enough.  
Robin: There is one rather… er… important reason that your father is safe from me. One that I haven't told you.  
Lucina: Oh?  
Robin: Being attracted to men I shouldn't has never been a problem for me.   
Lucina: I am surprised you have that much self control.  
Robin: You misunderstand… being attracted to men in general has never been a problem for me.  
Lucina: What do you-- oh. Oh.  
Robin: Now that you know the real reason, would you mind terribly keeping it a secret? People already mistrust me enough.  
Lucina: On the contrary. I think we should tell everyone.  
Robin: Now I’m afraid I don't understand you.  
Lucina: Let's get married.  
Robin: Well isn't that presumptuous of you.  
Lucina: Muh?  
Robin: Just because I’m attracted to women, you assume that I am attracted to you.  
Lucina: Why else would you tell me?  
Robin: To convince you that I have no ill intent on your father?  
Lucina: You already had me convinced.  
Robin: Perhaps I just wanted to tell you. Because I--  
Lucina: By watching someone, I learned that sometimes it is a better strategy to take a risk then to consolidate.  
Robin: Heh. Can't argue with that.   
Lucina: So you--  
Robin: I was teasing you. A fair trade considering all the trouble you caused me. Let's pick out a ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. I mislead you a bit. This one only had one child in it. The problem I run into is that the children are so hard to come up with good supports for, simply because they support each other fairly well. There is no super obvious gaps. Except when gayness is concerned. Up next: More gay children.


	21. Inigo x Owain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This exists. I am unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Him: Owain x Inigo. Why am I not surprised?  
> Le Me: You know someone was going to suggest it eventually.  
> Le Him: Now we have a cause.  
> Le Me: I knew this day would come. When I would have to confront the most monstrous of foes and slay it on my own merit. I--  
> Le Him: Owain x Inigo everyone.

Owain x Inigo S support:

Owain: I knew this day would come. When I would have to confront the most monstrous of foes and slay it on my own merit. I draw my blade-- Missletainn-- and face down the encroaching horde.  
Inigo: Owain, what are you doing?  
Owain: Rest now sweet Inigo, I am monologuing.  
Inigo: Oh. Ok. Shouldn't you be calling me a healer?  
Owain: I said REST SWEET INIGO. *ahem* I feel the blood of heros boiling as I stare down my foes. They have struck down those I love for too long.  
Inigo: (He’s really on a roll today. Three enemies at once while improvising some crazy monologue?)  
Owain: First they struck down my father. Then my mother. As if that were not enough, these villains cut down my love.  
Inigo: (Who is he talking about?)  
Owain: Rest now, rest now my love. While I avenge your blood spilt across the soil. My sword hand hungers for vengeance, and will not stop until your soul can rest In peace.  
Inigo: (Has he talked to any women that have died recently? I can't think of any… Perhaps this woman is another work of fiction?)  
Owain: I stand before the horde with my blade poised as I shout my beloved’s name to the heavens.  
Inigo: (The mystery is about to be solved.)  
Owain: INIGO!  
Inigo: Wh-what? Wait, can we talk about this Owain? Owain! I love you too! There. I think he heard me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: I don't like this ship. Owain and Cynthia belong together. (My waifu deserves happiness with her dorky boyfriend.) That is 100% of my problem with it. There you go… Le Him?  
> Le Him: Meh. It could be worse. Like Lucina and Crash bandicoot.  
> Le Me: No, you requested this. It's your fault.  
> Le Him: Don't worry about it. It was the me from dimension X.  
> Le Me: Why did you request something through the comments?  
> Le Him: Cause he only exists in cyberspace. Does some government work on the side. Loves smut.  
> Le Me: Huh.  
> Le Him: Yeah. I wonder where your x equivalent is…  
> Le Me: I don't want to know. Next time... I don't know, boobs?


	22. Tiki x Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Him: What exactly did you promise?  
> Le Me: Boobs.  
> Le Him: Okay, how exactly are going to deliver on said promise?  
> Le Me: I don't know.  
> Le Him: You’ve really (Shupadooped) up this time.  
> Le Me: Tiki.  
> Le Him: Excuse me?  
> Le Me: Tiki and someone…  
> Le Him: You’re losing me.  
> Le Me: Someone with boobs… Kaching!

Tiki x Anna S support:

Tiki: Anna.  
Anna: Waaaaaah! Don't creep up on me like that. Like a sneaky little… sneak. What are you doing?  
Tiki: Making sure you aren't up to anymore gold studded schemes.  
Anna: Gold studded? Schemes? No no no. I assure you that my gold is not going into studding schemes.  
Tiki: You disappoint me.  
Anna: Wha--?  
Tiki: You spent all of that time with me simply to increase your profits… in my life I have learned to take companionship where I could get it, but this is simply deplorable.  
Anna: Well, perhaps I was a tad inconsidera--  
Tiki: And to think. I was starting to fall for you too.  
Anna: You want to run that one by me again?  
Tiki: No.  
Anna: Tiki, c’mon Tiki! Can we talk about this?  
Tiki: I meant what I said. I started to. Once I discovered how far down the path of avarice you had gone, my love quickly turned to contempt.  
Anna: C’mon, please? Give me a chance.  
Tiki: No matter how beautiful the girl, you cannot take the merchant out once it has festered there.  
Anna: Tiki? TIKI!

S Support failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be interesting, and I don't personally see Anna and Tiki getting together after their C-A supports. Next time… I don't know, request something. I’ll do one of those. If not, I’ll come up with something.


	23. Cynthia x Severa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia and Severa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Cynthia and Severa?  
> Le Him: Don’t be triggered.  
> Le Me: Cynthia and Severa?  
> Le Him: Think good thoughts. Owain and Cynthia being dorky together.   
> Le Me: Cynthia.  
> Le Him: Now write Cynthia x Severa!  
> Le Me: Cynthia and Severa?

Cynthia x Severa S support

Cynthia: Hey Severa! Did you do anything heroic lately?  
Severa: We just saw each other yesterday.  
Cynthia: Oh… I meant today… lately.  
Severa: The answer is no.  
Cynthia: Well I um… you want to do something heroic together?  
Severa: What are you getting at?  
Cynthia: Well… Um… This is hard…  
Severa: You're asking me out.  
Cynthia: Pegasus Poop! I knew you would say no!  
Severa: Cynthia.  
Cynthia: I just think you're really pretty, and I always want to be around you.  
Severa: Cynthia, do you remember how I sort of… played the villain in our little competition.  
Cynthia: Yeah.  
Severa: Do you think I would play along with your loser fantasies if I didn't like you… a little?  
Cynthia: So you're saying--  
Severa: I thought it was obvious. Gawds. Now you better take me somewhere nice and expensive, and for gawds sake, wear a dress or something other then that dingy armor? Oh and another thin--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia and Severa? They’re practically sisters. This falls solidly into the just can't category. Plus Cynthia has a dorky boyfriend in the form of Owain. Feel free to continue suggestions. I’ll do them even if I personally can't ship it.


	24. Olivia x Cherche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was intrigued by this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Olivia x Cherche.  
> Le Him: How do you pronounce that? Churchie?  
> Le Me: Cheretch?  
> Le Him: Sherchie?  
> Le Me: Sheretch?  
> Le Him: Ch--  
> Le Me: Anyway, this one interests me. The possibilities! The other Ivy Violet request.  
> Le Him: And then?~  
> Le Me: Aversa x M!Morgan? What the--

Cherche x Olivia C support:

Olivia: Nice wyvern… Nic--  
Minerva: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Olivia: Eep!  
Cherche: Olivia? What are you doing?  
Olivia: Oh, um Cherche? I was… um…  
Cherche: Should I have let Minerva eat you?  
Olivia: Eep! No! Um… I just am trying to… um… build up my courage.  
Cherche: By approaching Minerva?  
Olivia: Um… Yes?  
Cherche: But she's just adorable! I don't see how anyone could be afraid of her!  
Olivia: D-didn't you just threaten to have her eat me?  
Cherche: She’s just the sweetest thing! Although… she does say you look rather delicious.  
Minerva: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Olivia: I… erm… apologize for disturbing you. I’ll just go then.  
Cherche: Doesn't she understand a joke when she hears one?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cherche x Olivia B support:

Olivia: Easy Minerva… Easy… Easy…  
Minerva: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Olivia: Eep!  
Cherche: Going for another test of bravery?  
Olivia: Oooh, I just know I failed.  
Cherche: It’s not as if you can’t touch her. She won’t eat you if I’m here to watch over you.  
Olivia: That’s… reassuring. But not at all what I’m doing. If I know there is no danger to me then it won’t count.  
Cherche: There is a difference between bravery and foolhardiness. You dance on the battlefield, seeming to the world the picture of grace and composure. Tempting a wyvern? That is just foolish.  
Olivia: Oh…  
Cherche: What is this really about?  
Olivia: I… can’t dance on stage. I am too scared.  
Cherche: Well then approaching a wyvern wouldn’t help your stage fright anyway.  
Olivia: Maybe if I just learn to ignore my fear…  
Cherche: This isn’t the way to do it.  
Olivia: Probably not. I apologize for troubling you.  
Cherche: …

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cherche x Olivia A support:

Cherche: How is overcoming stage fright?  
Olivia: Not good. Every time I think about someone seeing me dance I… freeze up.  
Cherche: And yet you are able to dance on the battlefield.  
Olivia: That's different.  
Cherche: How so?  
Olivia: I’m not exactly thinking, I’m just reacting.  
Cherche: So rather than think about the audience, feel the steps come from within.  
Olivia: ...Not exactly a thing I can control.  
Cherche: With enough practice, fear can be controlled. Especially if you desire something. It's something every wyvern rider has to learn how to control.  
Olivia: You were afraid of Minerva?  
Cherche: Yes.  
Olivia: Hee--  
Cherche: Until I realized how absolutely adorable she was!  
Olivia: I’m not sure what I was expecting exactly, but I don't think I’m complaining either.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cherche x Olivia S support:

Cherche: …  
Olivia: …  
Cherche: Well are you going to ask, or should I?  
Olivia: Muh?  
Cherche: I am not exactly sure how this is supposed to go…   
Olivia: How what is supposed to go?  
Cherche: You know… a relationship between women.  
Olivia: What?  
Cherche: With men it is so cut and dry. The man is supposed to ask the woman. With us, it is not so.  
Olivia: Um…  
Cherche: Am I supposed to ignore the fact that you have been practically devouring me with your eyes the past few weeks?  
Olivia: Well…  
Cherche: Or the fact that I find you to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen?  
Olivia: Cherche…  
Cherche: Are we supposed to ignore all of that?  
Olivia: By saying all of this, don't you think you are solving the problem?  
Cherche: But marriage is a big comm--  
Olivia: To you and your wyvern. I know. I want to try.  
Cherche: Well then… should we… go pick out rings?  
Olivia: Yes, nothing would make me happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww. I haven't felt this happy for a support since a few days ago. Since Emmeryn finally got sibling supports. I have another beast to slay tomorrow, but it's not me slaying it this time.


	25. M!Morgan x Aversa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Him takes on this challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Him: I wanna do this request.  
> Le Me: Why?  
> Le Him: Because I wanna do something weird.  
> Le Me: You always do that.  
> Le Him: I also want to write something else. A new one.  
> Le Me: Okay…  
> Le Him: Morgan x Aversa. Shout out to the Invisible Prince!

Morgan x Aversa C support:

Morgan: Just one last card…….  
Aversa: HA!  
Morgan: Aw man….  
Aversa: Futile, your card castle has fallen by my hand.  
Morgan: Well that was rude! Oh well time to start again.  
Aversa: Yes I feed on your te- Wait. What?  
Morgan: Would you like to help?  
Aversa: You’re not enraged! How? But?  
Morgan: It’s no big deal. I was building it so that I could knock it down anyway.  
Aversa: You are truly baffling.  
Morgan: Thank you.  
Aversa: That was not a compliment!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Morgan x Aversa B support:

Morgan: Hey can you organize the supply tent?  
Aversa: Insolent little fool. Thinks he can just get away with bossing me around.Well I won’t have it.  
Morgan: What was that?  
Aversa: I have nothing tell you foolish tactician boy.  
Morgan: Thats me!  
Aversa: How do you keep your composure like that. I could tell you anything and you’d be won’t even flinch.  
Morgan: Why would I let lies get me down?  
Aversa: I speak no lies! You truly are an insignificant little brat!  
Morgan: Are you angry? I don’t want to make you mad!  
Aversa: No! Now leave me be! I have work to do!  
Morgan: All right then!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Morgan x Aversa A support:

Morgan: Aversa can you cook dinner tonight? Vaike is retracing his steps to find his axe and won’t have time to cook.  
Aversa: Of course I can. Do you need anything else?  
Morgan: Really? I mean I appreciate that you're not pushing back but…..  
Aversa: What is it dear?  
Morgan: See? There it is again! Who are you and what did you do with Aversa?!  
Aversa: Put the tome down! I simply was trying to get under your skin. Glad to see it worked.  
Morgan: Oh that’s it? Well I’m happy you figured it out!  
Aversa: Yes! I will be kind to you till you can no longe- Did you just say you’re happy?  
Morgan: Yup!  
Aversa: You aren’t supposed to enjoy my emotional manipulations!  
Morgan: But it’s fun to see you flustered!  
Aversa: Why you little-  
Morgan: And thanks for dinner!  
(Morgan leaves)  
Aversa: Fine. I suppose it will be better than that brutes cooking anyway.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Morgan x Aversa S support:

Morgan: Hey Aversa!  
Aversa: Great more dirty work.  
Morgan: Not today! I just thought we’d just hang out!  
Aversa: While I admit your offer is tempting I fear you have ulterior motives.  
Morgan: I think you’re fun to be with! Watching you try to make me mad is fun!  
Aversa: Fine. you have a calming presence for me as well. Not many here put trust in me as you do.  
Morgan:That’s a hasty conclusion. They wouldn’t work with someone they don’t trust.  
Aversa:You are just saying that-  
Morgan: Wanna get married?  
Aversa: You can’t fool me so simply. You said it was fun to see my reaction.  
Morgan: I’m not joking though…..  
Aversa: BU-BUT HOW CAN YOU BE SO CASUAL ABOUT IT!?  
Morgan: So what do you say?  
Aversa: Yes you insolent fool!  
Morgan: I can’t wait to see more of your reactions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: How do you want the end card to go this time scene. You wrote it.  
> Le Him: LIKE THIS:  
> (Le Me: OH MAN LE HIM UR SO STRONK AND GUD AND STUFF  
> Le Him: You know it.)  
> Le Me : No. You're fired.  
> Le Him: Oh ok. My Last appearance I guess...
> 
> P.S. Not actually fired.


	26. Gaius x Libra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally get to my favorite MxM ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Now it's time for my personal favorite MxM ship.  
> Le Him: Kanji x Naoto?  
> Le Me: That… is wrong on so many levels. Chief among them is that this is a Fire Emblem fanfiction. Not a Persona 4 one.   
> Le Him: Fine. I guessed. Now tell me.  
> Le Me: I didn't ask you to guess.  
> Le Him: Shut up.  
> Le Me: Gaius x Libra everyone.

Gaius x Libra S support:

Gaius: Hey there Padre. You lost?  
Libra: No, I do believe I am exactly where I am supposed to be.  
Gaius: In my tent?  
Libra: …  
Gaius: …  
Libra: I meant in a spiritual sense, not in a physical sense.  
Gaius: Ah. So you… got it all straightened out with the big man upstairs?  
Libra: Not exactly.  
Gaius: Wait, so you figure that you are where you are supposed to be religiously and all that junk.  
Libra: Yes.  
Gaius: But you aren’t exactly shooting the straight and narrow either?  
Libra: That’s the basics.  
Gaius: I thought you were all pious and junk.  
Libra: I am only human Gaius. I have been tempted, and have succumbed.  
Gaius: Well, I may not know much about all of that religious junk, but I have been around the block a time or two with temptation.  
Libra: Well the--  
Gaius: I also know a thing or two about dropping hints.  
Libra: That’s a ring.  
Gaius: It isn’t much. A simple ring from a simple man. Now all I have to wait for is your answer.  
Libra: Well, I am sure that this will answer your question.  
Gaius: That is pretty sweet.  
Libra: So now I just need to know if you will accept my ring.  
Gaius: Let me think for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. I feel good about this situation we are in. Namely, this past chapter we hit a bunch of milestones in rapid succession. Twenty-five chapters, Fifty comments, twenty-five kudos, ten thousand words, and a thousand hits. I cannot thank all of you enough for all of the support we have received. Next… I don’t think I have done a new straight ship since a few days ago. By that, I meant me. Not Le Him. You get it. Feel free to leave a request.


	27. Sully x Basilio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makes a lot of sense? Or maybe too much sense?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Basilio x Sully. It honestly just… works.  
> Le Him: I agree. We got two individuals with fire in their bellies. Just ignore the age difference.  
> Le Me: Oh no… you just had to go and make it weird, didn't you?  
> Le Him: It's my job!  
> Le Me: I don't recall telling you to do that.  
> Le Him: Young and Old p--  
> Le Me: I am not letting you finish that sentence.

Sully x Basilio C support:

Sully: How did you lose the eye?  
Basilio: What?  
Sully: It's a simple enough question. What horrific accident left you sans one eye?  
Basilio: One eye in my head is worth two of yours!  
Sully: You didn't answer my question.  
Basilio: The answer is: none of your damn business.  
Sully: Har! Is the eye a touchy subject? It probably was something embarrassing. Should I just assume?  
Basilio: You really are a piece of work.  
Sully: Says the man who won't answer a simple question!  
Basilio: Why are you asking? You think I can't fight or something? This old timer cleans up in the arena.  
Sully: I’ve seen you on the battlefield. I don't doubt it.  
Basilio: Then why are you so insistent?  
Sully: Seems like a good tale to me.  
Basilio: Bah! Get out of my sight.  
Sully: Alright.  
Basilio: You just moved slightly to the left!  
Sully: Well I’m out of your sight aren't I?  
Basilio: BAH!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Sully x Basilio B support:

Sully: Hey Basilio.  
Basilio: Oh. Sully. I didn't see you there.  
Sully: Ain't exactly hard to do. Just come up on your blind spot. Or should I say blind half?  
Basilio: Woman! Are you still on this?  
Sully: Why don't you just answer the question?  
Basilio: Why don't you just take no for an answer?  
Sully: I’m stubborn.  
Basilio: I am too.  
Sully: There isn't anyone who is more stubborn than me!  
Basilio: Bah. You don't get to be the regent as long as I have without a stubborn streak bigger than me arse.  
Sully: Tell me.  
Basilio: No.  
Sully: Tell me.  
Basilio: No.  
Sully: Tell me.  
Basilio: No.  
Sully: Tell me.  
Basilio: Ok.  
Sully: Really?  
Basilio: No.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sully x Basilio A support:

Basilio: SULLY!  
Sully: Muh?  
Basilio: What have you done with my eyepatch?  
Sully: Burned it. Doesn't look good on you. Plus Flavia told me how you don't need it, how you switch eyes every so often. It's just some fashion junk.  
Basilio: WHAT!  
Sully: You look better without. Plus you have to have better depth perception now.  
Basilio: You owe me an eyepatch.  
Sully: Har! You owe me thanks. That eyepatch was a damned eyesore.   
Basilio: So that’s why you wanted to know so bad? You thought it was ugly?  
Sully: Well, when you put it that way…  
Basilio: BAH!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sully x Basilio S support:

Sully: Basilio… I--  
Basilio: It's fine. I didn't need an eyepatch anyway.  
Sully: Damn. Are you… trying to make me feel guilty?  
Basilio: Is it working?  
Sully: Har. You're a clown.  
Basilio: I’m glad you appreciate that.  
Sully: I have something for you.  
Basilio: Oh?  
Sully: Um… Er… Here. I’m not good at this junk.  
Basilio: An eyepatch?  
Sully: A better one. One that won't make you look as stupid.  
Basilio: HAH! Thanks?  
Sully: Yeah… um… I made it.  
Basilio: You don't seem the type.  
Sully: Shut up. I’m trying to do something new.  
Basilio: You are just fine the way you are. Stay your stubborn, strong self. Don't let anyone change you.  
Sully: ...Har. ...What if I want to change?  
Basilio: What?  
Sully: Am I… good enough? I’m not good at doing all that lady crap.   
Basilio: Does this answer your question?  
Sully: Ah… you figured it out.  
Basilio: HAH! You are a lot of things. Subtle is not one of them.  
Sully: Damn… I guess I’m just going to have to take that ring from you.  
Basilio: I was hoping you would say that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to not make this Gregor x Sully part 2. Instead it was me being unsatisfied with Basilio’s appearance part 2. What did you think? Feel free to leave a request!


	28. Gerome x Lon'qu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: I wanna try something. You type one character, I type the other.  
> Le Him: Alright. Load a name up.  
> Le Me: Name cannon loaded.  
> Le Him: Gerome x  
> Le Me: Lon'qu  
> (Mind you, this happened completely on accident.)  
> Le Me: OH! MY! GOD!

Gerome x Lon'qu C Support

Lon'qu: You.  
Gerome: What?  
Lon'qu: Why do you wear that mask?  
Gerome: Why do you fear women?  
Lon'qu: Why do you ride that beast?  
Gerome: Why do you stick to the ground?  
Lon'qu: Are you going to answer any of my questions?  
Gerome: Are you?  
Lon'qu: …  
Gerome: …  
Lon'qu: This exercise is pointless. To think that Robin thought we could connect in some manner.  
Gerome: I agree with you on that.  
Lon'qu: We are completely different.  
Gerome: Now if you excuse me, I must attend to Minervikins.  
Lon'qu: That boy…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gerome x Lon'qu B support:

Gerome: You.  
Lon'qu: What?  
Gerome: Dinner.  
Lon'qu: No.  
Gerome: Now.  
Lon'qu: Focused.  
Gerome: Weak.  
Lon'qu: Say that again. I dare you.  
Gerome: Fine.........  
Lon'qu:.........  
Gerome.......... Weak.  
Lon'qu: Says the man who hides behind a wyvern.  
Gerome: Myervikins and I are one force. You are but one man. We are a dynamic duo.  
Lon'qu: Arrows.  
Gerome: Women.  
Lon'qu: Magic.  
Gerome: Lances.  
Lon'qu: Pfffft. If you believe that nonsense, you are a fool.  
Gerome: No more than than you, you grounded commoner.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gerome x Lon'qu A support:

Gerome: You.  
Lon'qu: What?  
Gerome: Good work today.  
Lon'qu: Hmph.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gerome x Lon'qu S support:

Lon'qu: You.  
Gerome: What?  
Lon'qu: Your wyvern has been chasing me all morning. Explain yourself.  
Gerome: She is trying to give you something.  
Lon'qu: A ring?  
Gerome: Well?  
Lon'qu: Why?  
Gerome: I love you.  
Lon'qu: ...You seem like you can save yourself, but I will protect you.  
Gerome: Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually really hard to write an S for. I don't know if I just had writers block or what. Leave a suggestion for what comes up next!


	29. Anna x Kellam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am running out of ideas for these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le me: Oh man I sure do love being a sailor. It's a fulfilling lifestyle. Weeeeeeeeeee.  
> Le him: YARR MATEY I BE TAKING OVER THIS VESSEL.  
> Le me: Ok.  
> Le him: NOW WALK THE PLAN- and he did a flip. Not sure when he’ll be back. Um for now how about Anna X Kellam. Man that’s a long drop.

Anna x Kellam C support:

Anna: Hrmph……  
Kellem: What’s on your mi-  
Anna: Oh sweet banks above! When did you get here?  
Kellem: I’ve been doing this paperwork right here this whole morning.  
Anna: Is it always this bad?  
Kellem: *sigh* Pretty much. When I was working at a theater once I went out to get props too early. But no one noticed….  
Anna: So even ,if there's a spotlight on you, you can’t be seen right?  
Kellem: That’s how it goes I guess.  
Anna: Tee hee hee. This gives me an idea  
Kellem: That look on her face always leads to something bad. Naga help me. What have I gotten myself into?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Anna x Kellam B support:

Anna: Yoo Hoo! Kellem!   
Kellam: Umm……. I’m right next to you.  
Anna: Oh. Right. Listen I’m performing a magic show tonight and I need an assistant. It’s a 80-20 split but if you do well then we can work something better out.  
Kellam: You do magic?  
Anna: Of course! I’m really good at levitating bodies and floating objects.  
Kellam: I would but umm… don’t you need someone a bit flashier than me? I bet Lissa would love to help out.  
Anna: Nope! I need you!   
Kellam:Is it because I won’t be seen?  
Anna:..........  
Kellam: ……...70-30 and I’ll do it.  
Anna: Pleasure doing business with ya!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Anna x Kellam A support:

Anna: Woo! That was perfect Kellam! ……….. Kellam?  
Kellam: Yes? Sorry for being late.  
Anna: But if you came in right behind me and you lifted the lady and the pitcher…..  
Kellam: I just got here.  
Anna: …….  
Kellam: Ok ok I jest.   
Anna: Oh thank naga.   
Kellam: How did profits turn out?  
Anna: Ooh let’s see here! We got….. Nothing.  
Kellam: But there was a crowd and everything!  
Anna: It was a outdoor stage anyone could walk up and watch. I had Vaike at the ticket table….oh.  
Kellam: Oh.  
Anna: Well it’s good publicity for next time!   
Kellam: There’s going to be a next time?  
Anna: You better believe it!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Anna x Kellam S support:

Kellam: Anna?  
Anna: Yes, partner?   
Kellam: Well I just wanted to say…. thanks . It feels good to be wanted.  
Anna: No biggie! After all look at how much we made tonight!  
Kellam: It’s nothing compared to the person in front of me.  
Anna:.......  
Kellam:..... Did I just say that out loud?  
Anna: Yes.  
Kellam: I’ll just fade back into the background no-  
Anna: Let’s get married!  
Kellam: Wait you don’t want me to go? I mean...but..  
Anna: Why not? The magician and her assistant! We’ll fool the world!  
Kellam: I’d love to!  
Anna: But first a ring! We are using your 30 percent for that.  
Kellam: Of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell Le Him wrote the intro this time? Personal stuff came up, so Le Him took it upon himself to write this chapter for you. Perks of having a backup writer. Next is Lon'qu x Libra as requested.


	30. Libra x Lon'qu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Lon'qu is gay, but ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Didn't sleep. Haven't eaten since yesterday, only ate one meal yesterday, and I am high on pain meds.  
> Let's write some Lon'qu x Libra  
> Le Him: I can fill in again…  
> Le Me: No! Let's do it for the meme.  
> Le Him: Naga help me.......

Lon'qu x Libra C support:

Libra: Lon'qu?  
Lon'qu: Begone woman.  
Libra: I am a man.  
Lon'qu: Are you telling me this only to put me at ease with you?  
Libra: No, I’m fairly sure I a--  
Lon'qu: Because I am not reassured.  
Libra: Someone has to heal you.  
Lon'qu: I will survive. These wounds will serve as reminders.  
Libra: Maribelle told me you were like this, but I didn't believe her.  
Lon'qu: So begone with you woman!  
Libra: Maribelle suggested that you would be more receptive to a male healer.  
Lon'qu: Perhaps.  
Libra: Thank you.  
Lon'qu: If you were male.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lon'qu x Libra B support:

Libra: For the last time Lon'qu, I am a man!  
Lon'qu: I can see that now. You are… very much a man.  
Libra: Thank you. Are you comfortable now?  
Lon'qu: No, just uncomfortable for a different reason.  
Libra: Right.  
Lon'qu: …  
Libra: … Now. Will you let me heal you?  
Lon'qu: ...I suppose that would be an acceptable alternative.  
Libra: Great… Wow, how are you still walking?  
Lon'qu: These are nothing.  
Libra: I have seen beestings fell a man. These are… something else entirely.  
Lon'qu: I have had worse.   
Libra: I can see bone.  
Lon'qu: Tsk.  
Libra: I am going to need a stronger stave…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lon'qu x Libra A support:

Libra: Hello Lon'qu.  
Lon'qu: ...Thank you. I feel stronger.  
Libra: I should hope so. You were on your last legs.   
Lon'qu: I would have been fine.  
Libra: You could have died.  
Lon'qu: …  
Libra: Don't wait that long for treatment ever again, understand?  
Lon'qu: I understand.  
Libra: Can't save my life if you are killed.  
Lon'qu: You noticed.  
Libra: That is not exactly something you forget. Now you save my life the way you know how, and I will save yours.  
Lon'qu: Will that satisfy you?  
Libra: Enough.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lon'qu x Libra S support:

Lon'qu: Libra.  
Libra: Forgive me Lon'qu, for I have sinned against you.  
Lon'qu: Hmm?  
Libra: I have wished for you.  
Lon'qu: That explains nothing.  
Libra: I have… desired you without knowing your true intentions. I do not wish to assume an interest in me based on your distaste for women.  
Lon'qu: …  
Libra: I just thought you should know.  
Lon'qu: Your confession makes things easier.  
Libra: Oh. Oh.  
Lon'qu: I would be lying if I had not entertained similar thoughts.  
Libra: You even had a ring ready and everything.  
Lon'qu: So? Will you put it on?  
Libra: Hmmmm… A better question is if I will take it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Him: Annnnnnnnnnnnd he just collapsed on the floor next to a bagel. At least he can have breakfast when he wakes up. Um next time we're doing something he will decide when he wakes up from pain med coma. Or a suggestion. That works too. I don't usually write these, this is weird.


	31. Stahl x Sumia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was chosen arbitrarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: That was a good bagel.  
> Le Him: Are you sure you don't want me to--  
> Le Me: Doctors told me to take it easy, writing is a leisurely activity, I am fine. Could use more pain meds though.  
> Le Him: Those are addictive, you know that.  
> Le Me: Right. A few Tylenol and I will be fine.  
> Le Him: What are you writing?  
> Le Me: Oh. Um… More Sumia. Sumia x someone… something… Ssssssssssss… Stahl.  
> Le Him: You just came up with that now, didn't you?  
> Le Me: ...Yes.

Sumia x Stahl C support:

Sumia: Stahl, have you seen my pie?  
Stahl: Eerp? Your pie?   
Sumia: Yes, I set it on the counter to cool a couple of hours ago. Have you seen it?  
Stahl: I may have sort of… eaten it.  
Sumia: Seriously?  
Stahl: If it is any consolation, it was delicious.  
Sumia: Stahl… you could have just asked me for some. It would have been fine.  
Stahl: I didn't know it belonged to anyone.  
Sumia: Pies tend to belong to people Stahl.  
Stahl: Right.  
Sumia: Just promise you will be more careful? Ok?  
Stahl: Right.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Stahl x Sumia B support:

Stahl: What book are you reading Sumia?  
Sumia: It's a story about the daughter of an apothecary marrying into a noble family.  
Stahl: And she saves the prince from a horrible disease?  
Sumia: You know this book?  
Stahl: It's actually infamous among the apothecary community for being wildly inaccurate with potions.  
Sumia: That's right! Your brother is an apothecary.  
Stahl: Yeah. My parents were. My sister was. My brother is. I know a thing or two.  
Sumia: What happened?  
Stahl: The war against Plegia happened. The first one with Chrom’s father. My father was conscripted. And killed.  
Sumia: Oh.  
Stahl: My brother hates the royal family.  
Sumia: What about you?  
Stahl: Would I be here if I did?  
Sumia: Why are you a knight then?  
Stahl: Books actually.  
Sumia: Then we have that in common.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Stahl x Sumia A support:

Sumia: Stahl. Are you up?  
Stahl: I am now.  
Sumia: It isn't quite what we imagined. Or at least… it isn't for me.  
Stahl: Battle? Anything that takes so much good from the world can only be terrible.  
Sumia: You knew this. And yet you still came. I just wanted to be a Pegasus Knight. What's your excuse?  
Stahl: I think that if I fight with Chrom long enough, if I fight for peace long enough, then eventually it will all end.  
Sumia: Really?  
Stahl: It has to. For all that we’ve endured. For all of the children who live without parents. We must bring an end to war.  
Sumia: You really think that Chrom can end that?  
Stahl: Yes. Doesn't help me sleep at night.  
Sumia: I would be more worried if it did.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sumia x Stahl S support:

Stahl: Sumia! How did you sleep last night?  
Sumia: Well enough considering. Are you alright? You almost died last battle.  
Stahl: Yes… That certainly put things in perspective.  
Sumia: It scared me. I knew that you might die, but seeing you injured made it feel more real.  
Stahl: About that… I don't want to live another day without telling you something. Not when we could die at any time.  
Sumia: I have something I want to tell you too.  
Stahl: Well, I should go first. You might not want to speak to me after.  
Sumia: What could be so bad?  
Stahl: I don't want to go another day without telling you that I love you. That I want to be your husband. Feel free to reject me. I just… I don't want to die without you.  
Sumia: You aren't allowed to die.  
Stahl: What?  
Sumia: You aren't allowed to die on me. Understand?   
Stahl: B-but--  
Sumia: I will marry you, but only if you promise that we will come home to each other. Our children will be raised by both of their parents.  
Stahl: I… I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter got real. I was not expecting that out of this pairing. Although, these Shepherds are a couple of the less quirky shepherds, so there is less comedy to go on. Feel free to request something. I kinda am just doing things arbitrarily at this point.


	32. Gangrel x Emmeryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: I got nothing for tomorrow.  
> Le Him: Well. Do an s rank real fast.  
> Le Me: I have time to do whatever I want  
> Le Him: Gangrel x Walhart.  
> Le Me: Gangrel x Emmeryn.  
> Le Him: Dude. Do it.

Gangrel x Emmeryn C support:

Emmeryn: …  
Gangrel: Oh! Um… Emmeryn! How… pleasant to see you.  
Emmeryn: ...Why?  
Gangrel: Why? Um, you know… business is business. Y--  
Emmeryn: ...Why did Chrom… forbid me from speaking to you?  
Gangrel: Oh! Yes! Right! Your amnesia. (Awfully convenient for me I admit.) Chrom doesn't trust me.  
Emmeryn: ...Why?  
Gangrel: I’m Plegian.  
Emmeryn: So is… Henry… Tharja… He trusts them.  
Gangrel: I’m different…  
Emmeryn: ...Because you… fought against him?  
Gangrel: Yes I--  
Emmeryn: As… Walhart did? ...Aversa? ...Yen’fey?  
Gangrel: I… must go.  
Emmeryn: …

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gangrel x Emmeryn B support:

Emmeryn: ...Gangrel.  
Gangrel: …  
Emmeryn: ...Chrom heard.  
Gangrel: …  
Emmeryn: Is that… why you don't… speak?  
Gangrel: He threatened to rip out my tongue.  
Emmeryn: ...Why?  
Gangrel: …  
Emmeryn: No one… will tell me… why. They dance… around the truth… hiding it.  
Gangrel: …  
Emmeryn: Why… can't I… speak to… you?  
Gangrel: …  
Emmeryn: Why can't… you speak… to me?  
Gangrel: Chrom threatened to rip out my tongue.  
Emmeryn: ...Why?  
Gangrel: …  
Emmeryn: …

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gangrel x Emmeryn A support:

Emmeryn: ...Gangrel.  
Gangrel: …  
Emmeryn: I… need to know…  
Gangrel: …  
Emmeryn: I need… to know what… hand you had… in my death.  
Gangrel: …!  
Emmeryn: Am… not stupid. Or delicate. Only… thing that… makes sense.  
Gangrel: They did make it obvious, didn't they?  
Emmeryn: What… Did you… do?  
(Time Skip.)  
Gangrel: And that's the last thing I remember before waking a maggot.  
Emmeryn: …  
Gangrel: You have every reason to hate me. To despise me. The best thing I could hope for would be for you to never speak to me again.  
Emmeryn: I… forgive you… friend.  
Gangrel: What?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gangrel x Emmeryn S support:

Emmeryn: ...Gangrel.  
Gangrel: I thought that I already answered your question.  
Emmeryn: I… don't want… you to answer… anything. I want… to… sit next to… you.  
Gangrel: Alright…  
Emmeryn: …  
Gangrel: …  
Emmeryn: I convinced… Chrom that… you must take… responsibility…  
Gangrel: Excuse me?  
Emmeryn: You must… take responsibility… for hurting… me.  
Gangrel: I am willing to die. I have been willing to die.  
Emmeryn: ...No. I forgave… you. But… I want you… to help me.  
Gangrel: Why me?  
Emmeryn: You will always… be honest… with me.  
Gangrel: ...If I was honest, I would seem like I was lower than dirt.  
Emmeryn: Chrom already… thinks you… lower.  
Gangrel: Great. I just need to… say it. Emmeryn I--  
Emmeryn: I know…  
Gangrel: You know?  
Emmeryn: You… don't need… to say anything. Just… sit.  
Gangrel: …  
Emmeryn: …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why have I gone dark for the past couple of days. Requests are still wanted. Request something less dark. Or more dark if you want. Or nothing...


	33. Lon'qu x Yen'fay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't have an S, but I still think it's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: What should I write?  
> Le Him: Something Walhart.  
> Le Me: I don't know. Totally not from Japan x Walhart?  
> Le Him: Say'ri x Walhart?  
> Le Me: That's what I said.  
> Le Him: Or something else?  
> Le Me: Maybe a character that doesn't suck. ...I have a plan.  
> Le Him: Oh?  
> Le Me: Get our three swordmasters supports with one another.  
> Le Him: Starting with whom?  
> Le Me: Lon'qu x Yen’fay.

Lon'qu x Yen’fay C support:

Lon'qu: You. I have something to say.  
Yen'fay: Yes?  
Lon'qu: I despise you.  
Yen'fay: Like you despise women?  
Lon'qu: No. Women make me uncomfortable. You make me feel rage at the sight of you.  
Yen'fay: You have issue with me? Speak your mind.  
Lon'qu: I would prefer my blade speak for me.  
Yen'fay: And why is that?  
Lon'qu: If it was not for you, there would have been no need for me to develop my skill. If your country had not been as poor as it had been… I would have a very different life.  
Yen'fay: Then perhaps you should be thanking me. You have done well for yourself.  
Lon'qu: There is no joy behind it. There is only a perverted satisfaction. Satisfaction in another’s death.  
Yen'fay: After this war is over, feel free to kill me. I am a failure of a brother. I had to place my sister in a tomb, and I wish for nothing more than to crawl into one myself.  
(Lon'qu leaves.)  
Yen'fay: What damage have I done him?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lon'qu x Yen'fay B support:

Yen'fay: You. Why did you leave?  
Lon'qu: I did not wish to anger Chrom by slitting your throat then and there.  
Yen'fay: I would not have allowed that. I still must protect my sister.  
Lon'qu: You monster. You rub in the fact of your second chance. You rub in that fact when others do not receive that privilege.  
Yen'fay: How have I damaged you?  
Lon'qu: You merely created circumstances for tragedy.  
Yen'fay: …  
Lon'qu: Her name was Ke’ri. She was young. My friend with dreams bigger than the slums could encompass. My best friend with eyes that sparkled with humor. My lover, with wit enough to keep her and two younger siblings alive. She was young when she died. But before she did, I had the unfortunate privilege to see the deadened husk of what she became.  
Yen'fay: You blame me for her death?  
Lon'qu: No. Her blood rests on my hands alone.  
Yen'fay: Then why tell me?  
Lon'qu: You have given up because of the death of a loved one, and it sickens me.  
Yen'fay: What?  
Lon'qu: Don't you see that Say’ri would wish you to continue your life not as a ghost, but as Yen'fay? Ke’ri’s death could have ended my will to live, but I lived on for her.  
Yen'fay: We are two different people.  
Lon'qu: And the differences sicken me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lon'qu x Yen'fay A support:

Yen'fay: I apologize. I did not wish to cause you offense.  
Lon'qu: I apologize as well. I could have just as easily ended up like you. Perhaps that was what scared me the most. I saw myself in you.  
Yen'fay: I have decided that once my sister is safe, I must return to my own world. To start a life there. It would be what she wanted.  
Lon'qu: I am glad that you have grown.  
Yen'fay: I thought you despised me.  
Lon'qu: Ke’ri was always quick to forgive. She would wish for me to forgive you as well.  
Yen'fay: She sounds like a great woman.  
Lon'qu: Greater than me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't see how these two would get together. Feel free to request something. Speaking of comments, I may return privileges in a couple of chapters, but I can only take so much of a guest spamming kill yourself on my work. This really does cripple my ability to fulfill requests if 75% of my readers cannot leave them. I apologize for the inconvenience.


	34. Lon'qu x Say'ri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of our resident swordmasters pairing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: I maintain that Persona 4 is a better visual novel than an RPG.  
> Le Him: Right, because all the answers are handed to you like in a v-novel.  
> Le Me: Better than broken combat mecha-- oh hello. Um… you know what this chapter is about.  
> Le Him: Lon'qu x Say’ri.  
> Le Me: Anyway, I like the narrative and the characters, but the combat mechanics--

Lon'qu x Say'ri C support:

Say'ri: Fie!  
Lon'qu: Your form is wrong.  
Say'ri: And you have no wish to correct it?  
Lon'qu: No.  
Say'ri: This could have me killed. You have no desire to help an ally?  
Lon'qu: War has certainly brought me strange bedfellows.  
Say'ri: What?  
Lon'qu: The only correction you can make is practicing the correct motion.  
Say'ri: Thank you, but what do you speak of? We are both of Chon'sin. We are both of the same people.  
Lon'qu: It is true we are both of Chon'sin. But we are not of the same people woman.  
Say'ri: …

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lon'qu x Say’ri B support:

Lon'qu: Why are you here?  
Say'ri: I wish to ask something of you.  
Lon'qu: Speak then.  
Say'ri: Is your hatred of me the same as of all other women?  
Lon'qu: What is your observations?  
Say'ri: I find you more open with me than others of my gender.  
Lon'qu: Perhaps.  
Say'ri: You avoid them, even with your eyes. You glare daggers at me.  
Lon'qu: …  
Say'ri: Why?  
Lon'qu: The people of the Chon'sinese slums cheered when Walhart passed through.  
Say'ri: How did you--  
Lon'qu: They believed that a better life had come for them. Instead of just being transferred from one despot to another.  
Say'ri: Hold your tongue! Fie! You speak of things you understand naught.  
Lon'qu: I lived under your brother’s rule. I starved under your brother’s rule. You created a world where the common man died while you grew fat.  
Say'ri: We always had cheers at our parades!  
Lon'qu: And you were naive enough to believe them.  
Say'ri: …  
Lon'qu: Understand: The world became a better place when Walhart overthrew your brother.  
Say'ri: Stop! Take that back you fiend!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lon'qu x Say'ri A support:

Say'ri: You.  
Lon'qu: Did I not scare you away woman?  
Say'ri: How would you fix Chon'sin.  
Lon'qu: What?  
Say'ri: You made me aware of the issues that my country is fraught with. How would you go about fixing it?  
Lon'qu: Burn it to the ground.  
Say'ri: That has already been done by Walhart. Then?  
Lon'qu: Build it up more like Ferox.  
Say'ri: Violence based?  
Lon'qu: A meritocracy. Let those who are best at leading lead. Let those who are best at fighting fight.  
Say'ri: That would help?  
Lon'qu: Immensely. Competent leaders who care about their country?  
Say'ri: Would you?  
Lon'qu: Let others point. I am best used as a weapon.  
Say'ri: And yet you have such ideas.  
Lon'qu: A Feroxi child would tell you the same.  
Say'ri: I believe that you should help me rebuild Chon’sin.  
Lon'qu: I am better served swinging a sword then using a pen.  
Say'ri: Give it thought.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lon'qu x Say'ri S support:

Say'ri: Fie! Can you not see that you are the best for the job?  
Lon'qu: Job?  
Say'ri: You are the best man for it!  
Lon'qu: You would have me rule the country!  
Say'ri: Would that be such a bad thing?  
Lon'qu: …  
Say'ri: You have told me in no uncertain terms that I cannot.  
Lon'qu: You are already looking to be the best ruler for Chon’sin.  
Say'ri: How?  
Lon'qu: You are willing to ask for help.  
Say'ri: If you will not rule alone… just rule beside me!  
Lon'qu: What?  
Say'ri: You heard me. I… want you to rule with me… as my husband.  
Lon'qu: This is sudden.   
Say'ri: And yet my offer will stand forever.  
Lon'qu: ...tsk. How can I refuse?  
Say'ri: Thank you! Thank you Lon'qu!  
Lon'qu: Hmph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of that. I want to thank IvyViolet and all of the rest of you for understanding the necessity of this decision. I don't want to have to babysit what anons say to me, but it has proved recently to be a good decision. Next time, it's going to be a sibling support!


	35. Say'ri and Yen'fay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yen'fay and Say'ri talk like siblings are supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: The final one.  
> Le Him: You say that like you aren't writing another one ever. Like you aren't writing another one tomorrow.  
> Le Me: I don't know… I have other ideas. Big ideas.  
> Le Him: You mean the project?  
> Le Me: Or a project. Some project, I don't know! I’m itching to write an actual narrative.  
> Le Him: Keep working at it. Keep working at this.  
> Le Me: But Yen'fay and Say'ri come first.

Yen'fay and Say'ri C support:

Say'ri: Brother. Why do you avoid me?  
Yen'fay: I am a ghost. I am dead.  
Say'ri: How can you say that when you stand before me?  
Yen'fay: My only purpose left is to keep you safe.  
Say'ri: You walk this world like a shadow of yourself.  
Yen'fay: Because I am.  
Say'ri: You are alive! You can breathe! This is not how I wish my brother to live!  
Yen'fay: It is how your brother must atone.  
Say'ri: Why?  
Yen'fay: I failed you.  
Say'ri: Nay. You fail yourself.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yen'fay and Say'ri B support:

Say'ri: Brother. You must find time to relax.  
Yen'fay: In that time you will die.  
Say'ri: You will wear yourself thin.  
Yen'fay: It is better than I deserve.  
Say'ri: You died for me! You came back! It's a miracle!  
Yen'fay: That isn't what happened with me.  
Say'ri: What happened with you?  
Yen'fay: Excellus forced me to kill you.  
Say'ri: …  
Yen'fay: This is my penance for my sin. So that you may lead a full li--  
Say'ri: You have paid enough.  
Yen'fay: Not hardly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yen'fay and Say'ri A support:

Say'ri: I grow weary of this.  
Yen'fay: Oh?  
Say'ri: I failed you as much you me. I slew you here. It is my right to protect you.  
Yen'fay: Unnecessary.  
Say'ri: Fie! It is unnecessary for you to do the same! No more distance. I am your sister. You my brother. We help each other.  
Yen'fay: But--  
Say'ri: No. I tire of you punishing yourself.  
Yen'fay: I am repenting.  
Say'ri: I killed you. As you me. Let us leave it at that.  
Yen'fay: As you wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna keep this one going. I promised myself at least 50 chapters. We will see. Keep the suggestions rolling. I'll still be here.


	36. Sully x Sumia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what? I have another story now. I’ll give you a sweet, pixilated, internet cookie if you go read it. C’mon. It’ll be fun! It’s called Hopeless. Lon’qu’s story told in a fuller format extending from pre to post story. Have fun! Oh. And this chapter is going to be… Sully x Sumia. Cool.

Sully: How can we talk about anything other than horses? That's damn weird.  
Sumia: It's more weird that we don't talk about other things.  
Sully: …  
Sumia: I guess horses and Pegasi are safe.  
Sully: How do you figure?  
Sumia: It's easier than talking about other… things. Like…  
Sully: Why you really wanted to talk guys?  
Sumia: Muh?  
Sully: I’m not damn blind Sumia. I see how you look at me. It's… flattering.  
Sumia: O-oh…  
Sully: You wanted to hear I wasn't into guys.  
Sumia: Y-yes.  
Sully: Does that really matter? As long as I like you huh?  
Sumia: That would help yes…  
Sully: Let's talk about this… Aw hell. Let's get married.  
Sumia: Sure.  
Sully: I know it's a bit rushed but-- what did you just say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got three requests, all of which will be done because IvyViolet is awesome and wrote a rant that one time. First? Someone is going to get manhandled I think.


	37. Inigo x Gerome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yipee... A ship based off of a line taken out of context...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Yay. A ship based off of one line taken out of context.  
> Le Him: I WANT TO BE MANHANDLED!  
> Le Me: There’s the one. I don’t like it, and I’ve been putting it off.  
> Le Him: Buuuut IvyViolet is amazing and deserves all the internet cookies?  
> Le Me: Yes. IvyViolet is amazing and deserves all the internet cookies.  
> Le Him: Wooo hoo! Gerome x Inigo! Yeah! They want to get manhandled.  
> Le Me: Please shut up.

Gerome x Inigo S Support:

Inigo: Gerome… you get any sleep last night?  
Gerome: No. Those women would not stop pestering me. I had to sic Minerva on them.  
Inigo: That's what all the screaming was about.  
Gerome: It was… quite unpleasant for everyone involved.  
Inigo: You know… I am here to apologize.  
Gerome: Oh?  
Inigo: I never truly asked your opinion on whether or not you wanted to come lady hunting.  
Gerome: I was very vocal about making my opinion known.  
Inigo: I want to apologize. I figured it was for your own good. Like it was for mine.  
Gerome: Here is a story.  
Inigo: I am a huge introvert.  
Gerome: That’s a lie.  
Inigo: No seriously. I have a hard time talking to people earnestly.  
Gerome: So you make jokes.  
Inigo: This is harder than I thought. Look. When I was young, I was really shy. I still am really. Then my Mom taught me a trick. She says it was taught to her by Maribelle, but it truly doesn’t make sense for a lady like Maribelle to be giving advice li--  
Gerome: You’re rambling.  
Inigo: Right. She… um… said that the best way to build confidence was through flirting.  
Gerome: You’re right. That does seem outside Maribelle’s character.   
Inigo: I suppose I have taken it… a bit far.  
Gerome: You have at that.  
Inigo: I want to apologize to you.  
Gerome: Alright. Forgiven. Honestly, I was mostly irritated because I don’t… like… women…  
Inigo: Well, that is fairly obvious. You don’t like anyone.  
Gerome: No, I am not… attracted to women. I apologize.  
Inigo: Don’t! This is good news!  
Gerome: What?  
Inigo: I thought I was attracted to girls. I guess I am. But when you started to get attention from them, I started to get jealous… I wanted you for myself.  
Gerome: I… *ahem* Think we should continue this somewhere where we won’t be interrupted.  
Inigo: So what are you saying?  
Gerome: I feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a ship I do not like, I think this turned out well. Insert my headcanon reason why Inigo is a manwhore, and boom! Pride. Also got to drop shade on Maribelle for being a tad bit inconsistent… Today is a good day. Read my other work Hopeless, it’s on this website. Won’t be updated as regularly as this, but it will be updated. And… Yeah! Next up is Sumia x Lissa, Male Morgan x Tharja (Le Him called dibs on that so may be a couple more days,) or Brady x Owain. I haven’t decided yet.


	38. Brady x Owain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proof that I can't write? Well I guess you are just going to have to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: I can’t write Brady.  
> Le Him: I can’t write Owain.  
> Le Me: Let’s do it together.  
> Le Him: Okay.

Brady x Owain S support

Brady: Hey I know we are friends and all... And these are some nice flowers... What are they doin’ in my friggin tent?  
Owain: Brady of the moistened eyes! I have come with a proposition.  
Brady: If it'll get ya to not call me that then I'll hear you out.  
Owain: Er... Right. Look. I bought those flowers in... for you.  
Brady: Wha- huh Why?  
Owain: I--Er--Ahem... I have decided to protect you for the rest of my life.  
Brady: I'm not crying this time....it's just ma allergies.......I didn't wanna get bent like this.... wanted to say that first.  
Owain: Are you saying what I think?  
Don't make me repeat myself! I LOVE YOU ARRIGHT!  
Owain: Erm... This is a tad awkward.  
Brady: What do ya mean? Ya wanna be my partner right? Unless.....OH SWEET NAGA!  
Owain: I intended to protect yo--  
Brady: Don't mind me imma just go over here and get bent. I think that flowers and surprise lead to romance but nah I'm wrong!  
Brady: I'm ain't cryin. Are you cryin? This local pit seem like a good place to wait fer death. See ya!  
Owain: Brady... I--  
Brady: This here shovel looks like it'd be good enough ta cover ma grave! Kinda bent though.  
Owain: Brady listen to me!  
Brady: *sniff* What?  
Owain: I didn't think you felt that way about me... so I just offered to... do the next best thing for you.  
Brady: Well now i'm cryin for a whole other reason! If I figure I lose any more fluids I might pass ou…  
Owain: Brady? BRADY! um... Mother? MOTHER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getbentgetbentgetbent! Read my other story please. Next time it’s Sumia x Lissa. Have a nice day! InvisiblePrince’s request is in progress!


	39. M!Morgan x Tharja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone likes their ladies on the dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Him: Just post mine.  
> Le Me: Are you trying to make a liar out of me.  
> Le Him: No one will care.  
> Le Me: Fine. Sure. M!Morgan x Tharja

Morgan x Tharja C Rank

Morgan: Hey Tharja!  
Tharja: And where are you off to? The camp is the other way.  
Morgan: Mom gave me some money for a meal out. Want to tag along?  
Tharja:*It would be bad for Robin if I let him get into trouble* Fine but we are going some place less noisy than that mess hall.  
Morgan: Leave that to me! The Witches brew is near here. I thought you might like it!  
(time passes)  
Tharja: That place was quite nice!  
Morgan: *I thought it was a joke…*  
Tharja: I’ll be sure to try thouse recipes myself.  
Morgan: *I’ll never look at newts the same way…*  
Tharja: Thank you for the meal Morgan.  
Morgan: Any time! Please never again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Morgan x Tharja B rank

Morgan: Good morning.  
Tharja: Hello Morgan.  
Morgan: What in Nagas name is that smell!  
Tharja: It’s why I called you here. These fruits have been here for days.  
Morgan: Is that why you wanted supply duty. FOR THIS!?  
Tharja: Yes and I need your help collecting these fruit flies.  
Morgan: Fine!  
(short time passes)  
Morgan: That's all of them.  
Tharja: I thought that would take longer.  
Morgan: What are you gonna use it for anyway?  
Tharja: Hee hee hee…  
Morgan: That can't be good.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Morgan X Tharja A rank

Morgan: Hey Tharja… If you don’t mind me asking why do you stalk mom?  
Tharja: I do mind.  
Morgan:Ok!  
Tharja: ...And that’s it?  
Morgan: Hrm?  
Tharja: You are willing to leave it at that?  
Morgan: Yup!  
Tharja: *You know he wants you to ask. Don’t do it. Do--* But why?  
Morgan: Because Mom trusts you. Besides you are nicer than you act.  
Tharja: ...What did you just call me?  
Morgan: AAAHHHH! STAPPPP! PLEASE!!! I DIDN’T MEAN IT!  
Tharja: What do you mean you didn’t mean it?!  
Morgan: There is no winning…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Morgan x Tharja S rank

Tharja: How many times do I have to tell you to stay out while i’m doing curses?  
Morgan: This is the sixth…  
Tharja: Honestly if that had hurt you then…  
Morgan: Tharja? Are you ok?  
Tharja: No… if I betray the trust you put in me then what good am I?  
Morgan: But you’re great! I like being with you! Here let me prove it!  
Tharja: Is this a ring? But what if this was all a trap for me to get closer to Robin?  
Morgan: Then I fell for it!  
Tharja: How can you say that with a smile on your face? Fine. I accept. You becoming more interesting anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be just for the ultimate plan to be able to focus on my other work exclusively today. Muahahahaha. Lissa x Sumia definitely for sure tomorrow.


	40. Sumia x Lissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's completely ruin my favorite ship. You can't tell, but I'm crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: Muahahahaha! I have time! What should I do?  
> Le Him: Persona 4.  
> Le Me: What? But I can write more Lon'qu backstory!  
> Le Him: Peeeeeeeersona 4.  
> Le Me: Fine. Oh yeah. Lissa x Sumia. Go nuts.

Lissa x Sumia C support:

Lissa: Hmmmmmmmm…  
Sumia: Lissa? What brings you here?  
Lissa: Oh! Um… Er… nothing! Nope! A whole lotta nothing.  
Sumia: Really?  
Lissa: Well… actually… how does it feel?  
Sumia: How does what feel?  
Lissa: Flying!  
Sumia: Oh. It's wonderful! I never feel more free or in control then when I’m in the air.  
Lissa: You're more graceful too. You don't trip nearly as much.  
Sumia: I feel more comfortable in the air. Maybe that's why…  
Lissa: You aren't on your face so much!  
Sumia: Lissa!~  
Lissa: Sorry, sorry. But seriously. I want to feel that too.  
Sumia: Do you… want to go up in the air?  
Lissa: Oh my gosh yes!

Lissa x Sumia B support:

Sumia: Hello Lissa.  
Lissa: Hey! Sumia!  
Sumia: What?  
Lissa: Can I be a Pegasus Knight?  
Sumia: …  
Lissa: Well?  
Sumia: I don't see why not.  
Lissa: Yes!  
Sumia: It takes a lot of work.  
Lissa: I want to keep flying! I see why you think it's so great!  
Sumia: Yeah. You want to try on your own?  
Lissa: Do I?  
(A few minutes later)  
Sumia: That was… um…  
Lissa: I know how you feel on the ground now.  
Sumia: It takes years of practice to--  
Lissa: Years I don't have! I need to be ready to help my brother now!  
Sumia: Oh Lissa…

Lissa x Sumia A support:

Sumia: So this is where you work.  
Lissa: Yes…  
Sumia: Lissa… I can't believe you do this. This is so important to the army. Way more important than what I do.  
Lissa: Are you trying to make me feel better?  
Sumia: How many lives have you saved?  
Lissa: Well… A few…  
Sumia: I wish I could say that. Soldiers usually just take lives.  
Lissa: Oh. I never thought of that.  
Sumia: In that sense, you are one of the most useful people here.  
Lissa: Yeah. I guess I am. Thanks Sumia.  
Sumia: Maybe you could teach me to… use a stave?  
Lissa: I would be happy to!

Lissa x Sumia S support:

Lissa: You seem kinda spaced out today Sumia.  
Sumia: I do?  
Lissa: ...Do you want me to help you with the stave?  
Sumia: ...Yes.  
Lissa: It's all about focus. Focus on the wound closing and it will. That's the basics anyway.  
Sumia: Uh huh…  
Lissa: Some wounds require a more powerful stave. Or more intense focus.  
Sumia: Yup.  
Lissa: Are you listening?  
Sumia: Keep touching me.  
Lissa: WHAT?!? You weren't paying attention at all!  
Sumia: Sorry… it's just that this feels so… right.  
Lissa: Huh? You… aren't wrong. I feel comfortable like this.  
Sumia: We should… hold each other like this more often.  
Lissa: All the time.  
Sumia: …  
Lissa: ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Comes back out in bathrobe*  
> What are you still doing here? The chapter's over. Go home.


	41. Lucina x Lon'qu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is baisically just me fulfilling my wishes for Lon'qu's character. For those who read these, minor spoilers for my other story Hopless. I have too many headcanons for Lon'qu to have not done a fanfic about his background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: What should I write?  
> Le Him: Something.  
> Le Me: …  
> Le Him: …  
> Le Me: IDK  
> Le Him: What do you mean you don't know?  
> Le Me: You're the idea guy! I just write them.  
> Le Him: Lucina x Henry.  
> Le Me: …  
> Le Him: …  
> Le Me: Lucina x Lon'qu.  
> Le Him: See?  
> Le Me: Shut Up.

Lucina x Lon'qu C Support:

Lon'qu: You.  
Lucina: Yes?  
Lon'qu: Rematch. Now.  
Lucina: What?  
Lon'qu: I only was defeated because you lied about your gender.  
Lucina: How can you claim that?  
Lon'qu: I hesitated because I had… a moment of clarity.  
Lucina: What are you talking about?  
Lon'qu: I would rather not speak of it.  
Lucina: …  
Lon'qu: …  
Lucina: Alright. If you wish to spar I am for you.  
Lon'qu: Let's begin then.  
Lucina: Now?  
Lon'qu: Yes.  
Lucina: But I haven't had time to prepa--  
Lon'qu: Did you always have preparation time in your future? Because I rarely had such in my past.  
Lucina: ...Alright.  
Lon'qu: Begin!  
(Time skip.)  
Lucina: ARG!  
Lon'qu: You were a skilled opponent, but it is finished.  
Lucina: What?  
Lon'qu: I am now satisfied.  
Lucina: … I am not. You defeated me so easily! How can I protect father if I am this weak?  
Lon'qu: …  
Lucina: Train me.  
Lon'qu: I would prefer to not. You make me… uncomfortable.  
Lucina: This is a matter of survival.  
Lon'qu: …I understand.  
Lucina: Is that a yes?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lon'qu x Lucina B support

Lon'qu: Woman. Are you ready to begin?  
Lucina: I was under the impression that you were not going to help me.  
Lon'qu: I am no teacher. You will have to learn from experience.  
Lucina: What do you mean?  
Lon'qu: We will continue to spar. Come at me when ready.  
Lucina: What happened to not getting any preparation time?  
Lon'qu: That was a matter of honor. This is a matter of duty.  
Lucina: This is duty to you?  
Lon'qu: Yes.  
Lucina: ...I suppose that is all I can ask for.  
Lon'qu: It is.  
Lucina: I am ready.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lon'qu x Lucina A support

Lucina: Do you know what the score is?  
Lon'qu: You were keeping score?  
Lucina: Two victories, Seventeen defeats, and ten draws.  
Lon'qu: I would debate that second victory.  
Lucina: I added that one to the draws. I counted our initial match.  
Lon'qu: That is fine. It doesn't matter.  
Lucina: What?  
Lon'qu: In real battle, you can only lose once. You lose you die.  
Lucina: Heh. You said something similar in the future.  
Lon'qu: Explain. You knew me in the future?  
Lucina: My father could not teach me to fight. He was killed when I was young. You taught me. And you said that. And it proved true.  
Lon'qu: … I suppose that is how you know so many of my combat techniques.  
Lucina: It is how I am able to hold my own with you.  
Lon'qu: I… did not realize… I apologize.  
Lucina: Don't. You were much the same as you are now in my future.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lon'qu x Lucina S support:

Lon'qu: Lucina.  
Lucina: You called me by my name.  
Lon'qu: I… suppose I did.  
Lucina: Heh.  
Lon'qu: Do not grow used to it.  
Lucina: Heh.   
Lon'qu: Hrmph.  
Lucina: Do you think I didn't notice?  
Lon'qu: What?  
Lucina: You saved my life.  
Lon'qu: You can't well save your father if you are dead.  
Lucina: That's true.  
Lon'qu: …  
Lucina: But that isn't the only reason. Is it?  
Lon'qu: It is inappropriate. You knew me in your future.  
Lucina: Funny story… In my future, I told you I loved you. You said I was too young. That it was a childish flight of fancy.  
Lon'qu: …  
Lucina: Yet here we are now. We are around the same age. And… my feelings for you remain unchanged. They are strengthened if anything.  
Lon'qu: I suppose that if you find it… acceptable… then I can give you a ring.  
Lucina: I would love nothing more. Though… we should probably tell father.  
Lon'qu: Chrom… will likely kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons... headcanons everywhere.  
> Like the thing about Lon'qu actually being more powerful than Marth.  
> And the thing about him being one of the more long lived adults in the future.  
> Neither of those are canon, but to me they are givens. You can argue all you want with me on those, but there is no definitive proof either way.  
> Plus it's my fanfic, my pairing choice, so I'm sorry if you don't agree with MY headcanons.   
> Feel free to leave a request. Or maybe... a request with a headcanon! Time to make some dreams come true!


	42. F!Morgan x Noire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know it's the last one when the author's note is longer than the chapter itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Me: What a ride.  
> Le Him: What do you mean?  
> Le Me: Forty two chapters.  
> Le Him: What are you talking about?  
> Le Me: Forty one straight days of posting because of that hiccup at the beginning.  
> Le Him: Yeah. That's over a month.  
> Le Me: It's the answer.  
> Le Him: Life the universe and everything. Right.  
> Le Me: The perfect place to end.  
> Le Him: The perfect place to WHAT NOW!  
> Le Me: Female Morgan x Noire!  
> Le Him: Wait! Stop!

F!Morgan x Noire S support:

Morgan: …  
Noire: …  
Morgan: Just imagine all of the stress flowing out of your body.  
Noire: Hey Morgan?  
Morgan: Hm?  
Noire: I am finding I can't be angry around you.  
Morgan: That's good. Don't be mad. Be glad.  
Noire: I want to feel like this all the time.  
Morgan: That's why I am teaching you.  
Noire: No. I want to be with you all the time.  
Morgan: Hmmm… Be with the hottest girl I have ever seen all the time? Ok! No problem!  
Noire: Huh. I thought it would be a bigger deal.  
Morgan: Nah. We’ve liked each other for ages. Why delay anymore?  
Noire: Good question.  
Morgan: Hey.  
Noire: Hm?  
Morgan: I love you.  
Noire: What? Y-you can't just come out and say it like that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LemonyDave (LD): I think for this last one we should drop pretenses. Call ourselves by our real screen names.  
> N610: What do you mean?  
> LD: You are N610. I am LemonyDave. So let's just own it.  
> N610: WHEN DID I GET A NAME? And one so handsome too?  
> LD: Ok. In all seriousness. Do you want to explain? Or should I?  
> N610: You do it. You're the lead writer.  
> LD: I'm running out of pairings that I am actually invested in. N610 has been pushing me to end it since the early thirties.  
> N610: We had our run. But I put forth a challenge! Doing this taught me if you want it done right you have to do it. So if you think something should have happened go write it. As the dead meme once said "just do it!" That's it from me.  
> LD: As N610 said. I firmly believe that this is only volume one of Things That Should Have Been. And whether it be under the mantle we created, or someone else's, there will be another volume. Some of you guests, yes I know the majority of you are guests, are afraid of writing fanfiction because it is too hard. Well this is the perfect way to get your feet wet. Pick up where we left off. Do more pairings in this style! It is not that hard. Writing volume two is up to you. As for me? I am far from done with fanfiction. Read my other work Hopeless. It's ok, I guess. I am not going anywhere. But I figure it is time to pass the baton to a fellow fan. For whoever wants to take it. Adios from me my friends. And good luck.


End file.
